To Protect is Our Choice (Re:Ver)
by SkyBlueSea
Summary: Dia datang kedunia ini untuk menggantikan dirinya di dunia ini, juga sebagai salah satu Shield. Satu pertemuan dengan satu orang tersebut mengubah hidup Tsuna dan ke enam orang yang telah terpilih. Demi janji mereka, mereka akan melindungi Tri nii sette serta para penjaga nya.#Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Sawada Tsunayoshi

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr..

Warning : Typos,Bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku ,OOC,Kata kata yang tidak baik .. dan lainnya

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah , burung burung berkicauan ,angin berhembus sepoi sepoi . Seorang anak berumur 7 tahun memiliki rambut melawan gravitasi berwarna coklat dan mata coklat muda dengan sedikit campuran jingga. Nama anak laki laki itu adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi,Kakak kembar dari Sawada Ietsugu.

Empat bulan yang lalu anak laki laki itu terbangun dari coma nya .Walaupun begitu ,Sikap dan Sifatnya sedikit demi sedikit berubah,dua bulan yang lalu ia masuk ke Sekolah Dasar Namimori kelas I - B ,dua minggu bersekolah ia telah dapat julukan Dame Tsuna .

Tsunayoshi POV~

Aku berjalan menuju ke sekolahku seperti biasanya .Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi tetapi aku bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi .Sawada Tsunayoshi dari dunia ini telah meninggal dunia pada kecelakan empat bulan yang lalu .Dan aku adalah Parallel Sawada Tsunayoshi .

Aku menggantikan diriku dari dunia ini dengan tujuan membantu adik kembarku Sawada Ietsugu menjadi Vongola Decimo .

Keluargaku alias Vongola Famiglia di duniaku akan baik baik saja karna aku sudah memberi tahu semuanya seorang yang akan meneruskan Vongola .

Aku berjalan melewati gerbang Sekolah Dasar Namimori .Sekilas melirik ke arah Hibari Kyoya .Hibari Kyoya adalah Ketua komite kedisiplinan ,Dia sudah mengambil alih seluruh sekolah 6 bulan yang lalu dan Dia juga Ex-Cloud Guardian ku .

"Tunggu Tsu nii !" Teriak seseorang dari belakang ,membalikkan kepalaku ,Aku menatap anak laki laki memiliki rambut bermodel sama denganku hanya saja berwarna pirang dan matanya berwarna biru langit yang sekarang berada didepanku .

"Tsu nii kau meninggalkan ku " Anak itu berkata dengan nada kesal

"Gomen Iet kun "Kataku dengan senyum kecil ,Nama anak laki laki didepanku adalah Sawada Ietsugu ,Adik kembar ku .Dia seorang yang hebat dalam olahraga sepak bola hanya saja pelajarannya tidak terlalu bagus ataupun buruk .Julukannya Prince-Ie .Wajahnya yang tampan ,Hebat dalam sepak bola ,Sifatnya yang baik hati kadang ceroboh membuatnya menjadi salah satu idola sekolah .

* * *

'Riiiiiinggggg...!'

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi , aku menggambil kotak bekalku dan keluar kelas .Menuju satu satu nya tempat dimana aku dapat makan siang dengan tenang.

'Creak..'

Aku berjalan melewati pintu menuju atap sekolah .Cahaya matahari langsung menyentuh kulitku saat aku melangkah keluar ,Aku duduk ditempat teduh dan membuka bekalku .

* * *

"Tsu nii pulang duluan ,Iet kun ada latihan sepak bola "

Ietsugu berlari menuju teman setim sepak bolanya .Aku hanya memandangi sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan sekolah .

Tsuna berjalan menuju ke rumah nya . Sesaat Tsuna sampai di rumahnya dia langsung menuju kekamarnya

"Tsu kun , apa itu kamu ..?"Suara Kaa san terdengar dari kamarnya

"Hai.."

"Okaeri.."

"Tadaima "Tsuna mengganti seragam nya . Dia menggunakan baju kaos biru polos dengan celana training abu abu . Tsuna mengambil buku pekerjaan rumah nya dan mengerjakan nya .

'Hm... aku tidak perlu mendapat 100% kan .. baiklah 30 % saja ..'

Dengan pikiran itu Tsuna mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah nya ..

* * *

Tsuna melirik jam nya ... '17 .01'.Sebentar lagi Ietsugu akan pulang Tsuna menaruh pekerjaan rumah nya dengan buku pelajaran untuk besok ke dalam tasnya .Tsuna berjalan pelan pelan menuruni tangga dan masuk ke dapur .Kaa san sedang menyiapkan makan malam .

"Kaa san , ada yang bisa aku bantu ..?"Tanya Tsuna

"Ma..~ Tsu kun sangat baik kau bisa mengupas kentang ini ..?"Kaa san bertanya sambil menunjuk kentang di ujung counter

"Hm.."Tsuna mengambil kursi kecil dan menaikinya .Tsuna mengupas kentang sambil bergumam . Tidak lama kemudian ,Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara Ietsugu .

"Tadaima .."

"Okaeri .. Iet kun ,bagaimana harimu..?"Tanya kaa san menyampiri Ietsugu .Tsuna hanya menatap interaksi antara kedua keluarganya .Ia sangat tau bahwa Kaa san benar benar senang dengan Ietsugu dari pada Tsuna .Tsuna tidak pernah memperdulikannya ,walaupun didadanya terasa sakit .

"There is always a price to pay "Bisik Tsuna tersenyum sedih.

* * *

Author: Haiiii ... Ani Here ... Ini yang rewrite version ... haha ,,.. cerita yang kemarin itu bagus cuma bagi Ani sesuatu ada yang kurang makanya di ganti ..hehe

Please review ,Follow and Fav ..

Bye bye ,ciao ciao dan Sampai jumpa di next Chapter ..(^_^)/


	2. Chapter 2 The Mist

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr ..

Warning :Typos,OOC,Bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku,kata kata yang tidak bagus ... dan lainnya

* * *

 _ **~Sebelumnya..~**_

 _ **"Tadaima .."**_

 _ **"Okaeri .. Iet kun ,bagaimana harimu..?"Tanya kaa san menyampiri Ietsugu .Tsuna hanya menatap interaksi antara kedua keluarganya .Ia sangat tau bahwa Kaa san benar benar senang dengan Ietsugu dari pada Tsuna .Tsuna tidak pernah memperdulikannya ,walaupun didadanya terasa sakit .**_

 _ **"There is always a price to pay "Bisik Tsuna tersenyum sedih.**_

* * *

Tsuna melirik jamnya ..'19.20'.Tsuna membuka laptop berwarna hitamnya dengan nomor '27' berwarna putih di atasnya .Tsuna mengetik passwordnya lalu tersenyum .

'Bagaimana kalau aku mampir ke Vongola ..Lagi pula aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo .. kalau dilihat dari Iemitsu ,.. pasti Ietsugu akan terpilih .. haha.. sudahlah .. jangan terlalu peduli ..'

Tsuna menatap data di depannya dengan senyuman , tetapi senyuman itu langsung menghilang saat dia membaca salah satu Email yang masuk ..

 **To Tsunayoshi kun  
**

 **Hello Tsunayoshi kun**

 **Apa kabarmu ..?**

 **Bagaimana menurut mu dunia parallel ini ...?**

 **Hm..**

 **Ingat Tsunayoshi kun ,**

 **Aku hanya memberimu waktu 1 tahun untuk melatih dirimu ..**

 **Ketika waktu tiba kau tidak dapat melarikan diri dari Takdirmu ..**

 **Good Bye For Now**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan aku Kawahira ,Aku disini juga untuk melindungi mereka.."Bisik Tsuna

Tsuna mulai menghack database vongola dengan mudahnya ,menatap semua File file tentang Vongola ,Akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari .

 **File 1**

 **Nama : Iemitsu Sawada  
**

 **Gender : Laki Laki**

 **Tanggal Lahir : 15 Juni**

 **Umur : 38 tahun**

 **Gol . Darah : A**

 **Flame : Sky**

 **Title : Boss CEDEF**

 **Famiglia : Vongola Famiglia**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Family : Nana Sawada (Wife),Tsunayoshi Sawada (Son)Ietsugu Sawada (Son)**

 **Ket : /None/**

 **File 2**

 **Nama : Nana Sawada**

 **Gender : Perempuan**

 **Tanggal Lahir : 31 Maret**

 **Umur : 34 tahun**

 **Gol . Darah : O**

 **Flame : /None/**

 **Title : Civillian**

 **Associated Famiglia : Vongola Famiglia**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Family :Iemitsu Sawada (Husband),Tsunayoshi Sawada (Son)Ietsugu Sawada(Son)**

 **Ket : Tidak mengetahui tentang Mafia dan Vongola ,Masakannya melewati para chef bintang 5 di Italy,Ibu yang pengertian dan lainnya**

 **File 3**

 **Nama : Ietsugu Sawada**

 **Gender : Laki laki**

 **Tanggal lahir : 15 Oktober**

 **Umur : 7 tahun**

 **Gol. Darah : A**

 **Flame : Sky**

 **Title : Vongola Candidate**

 **Associated Famiglia : Vongola Famiglia**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Family : Iemitsu Sawada (Father) Nana Sawada (Mother)Tsunayoshi Sawada(Older Twin Brother)**

 **Ket : Sedikit Ceroboh,menyukai olahraga terutama sepak bola ,Anak yang sangat baik ,Sopan dan lainnya**

 **File 4**

 **Nama : Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Gender : Laki laki**

 **Tanggal Lahir : 14 Oktober**

 **Umur : 7 tahun**

 **Gol .Darah : A**

 **Flame : Unknown**

 **Title : Civillian**

 **Associated Famiglia : Vongola Famiglia  
**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Family : Iemitsu Sawada (Father ) Nana Sawada (Mother )Ietsugu Sawada (Younger Twin Brother)**

 **Ket : Ceroboh ,Pendiam , dan mengalami kecelakaan 4 bulan yang lalu dan koma selama 1 minggu  
**

'Beneran ...?'Tsuna hanya menaikkan satu alis nya menatap file terakhir

"Ayah macam apa yang tidak mengetahui anak nya sendiri, bahkan flamenya saja tidak tahu really ..? Baka -Father "Bisik Tsuna

* * *

Tsuna keluar meninggalkan rumahnya sekitar jam 06.45 pagi ,dia tahu dia kecepatan pergi jadi akhirnya Tsuna berjalan menuju taman disana terlihat seorang perempuan berambut berwarna indigo dengan mata ungu sambil mengoyang kakinya ia menatap kearah sepatunya .Tsuna berjalan pelan pelan mendekati anak perempuan itu ,Tsuna mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat anak perempuan itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut .

"Chrome .."Tsuna berkata dengan nada lembut .

Chrome menatap Tsuna ,air mata nya mengalir keluar tanpa berhenti Chrome langsung turun dari ayunannya dan memeluk Tsuna .Tsuna membiarkan Ex-Half mist guardiannya memeluknya .

"Bossu...-hic- Bossu.."

"Chrome kau baik baik saja ,... tenanglah ..,,"Tsuna dan Chrome berjalan menuju salah satu tempat duduk di taman itu .

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Chrome atau harus ku panggil Nagi ..?"

"Chrome is okay bossu ..saya melarikan diri dari rumah .."

"Jadi kau tinggal dimana ..?"

"Hm... saya tidak tahu .. saya baru sampai di Namimori beberapa jam yang lalu ..?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di Apartemen ,.. ?"

"Tapi saya tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu .."

"Tenang saja Chrome aku yang akan membeli apartemen itu ,.. untuk kau ..ok..?''

"Saya tidak masalah Tetapi dari mana anda mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli sebuah apartemen ..?"

"Kau tahu Chrome aku sudah masuk ke dunia mafia setelah 2 minggu aku terbangun dari dunia ini dan menjalan kan beberapa misi..?"Tsuna tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Chrome .

"Aku sudah terkenal dengan nama Cielo72 didunia Mafia .."Tsuna menatap Chrome,.."Kau harus mulai melatih tubuh mu Chrome waktu kita tidak banyak untuk melatih diri ,.. mulai dari fisikmu dan belajar lah beladiri aku yakin kau membutuhkannya .."Saran Tsuna

" .. Baik Boss .."

"Ohh dan ini kunci Apartemen yang Aku bilang tadi tempat nya didekat rumah/Apartemen Shouichi yang dulu itu .. "Chrome menggangukkan kepalanya nya ia mengangkat tas nya . Dan mulai berjalan menuju Apartemen nya .

Tsuna di lain sisi langsung pergi menuju sekolah saat dia datang disekolah waktu menuju pukul '07.45'

Duduk di tempat nya Tsuna menatap ke arah langit

'My Mist is Here ,,.. One Step.. '

* * *

~Skip Time ~

_After School_

Tsuna langsung berlari menuju komplek Apartemen yang dia beritahukan kepada Chrome .Tsuna berjalan sambil bergumam dengan senang .

Saat dia sampai di depan pintu Apartemen Chrome .,dia menekan bel .

~Ddiingg Dddongg..~

Beberapa detik kemudian langkah kaki terdengar ,.. Pintu terbuka dan terlihat Chrome yang memengang sebuah kain .

"Bossu.. Ada Apa ..?"Tsuna masuk dan menutup pintu

"Tentu saja ingin membantumu membereskan apartemen ini ..hehe .."

"Arigatou Boss .."

Tsuna membantu Chrome hingga hari gelap . Dia berjalan menuju rumah nya sekitar jam '18.45'

Tsuna menatap bulan dengan senyuman nya . 'Satu telah ada disamping ku ,.. waktu nya bersiap siap .. hehe .. Ini adalah satu hal yang kami janjikan untuk datang kesini .. ke dunia paralell ini..'.Tsuna berjalan menuju ke kamarnya hanya saja diberhentikan oleh suara Ietsugu dan Kaa san ,

"Tsu kun kau sudah pulang ..?"

"Tsu nii apa itu kau ...?"

Kaa san dan Ietsugu keluar dari dapur dengan wajah cemas mereka .Tsuna hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung

"Hai ..?"

"Tsu kun ,dari mana saja kamu kau tahu sekarang jam berapa .. ?"Kaa san memasah wajah marah nya

"Maaf tadi Tsuna membantu teman Tsuna membersihkan rumahnya karna ia tinggal sendirian .."

"Huh.. lain kali kalau ada sesuatu setidaknya kabarkan Kaa san .."

"Hai,,.. kalau begitu ..Oyasumi .."

Tsuna langsung masuk kekamarnya dengan senang lalu pergi kekamar mandi .

Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dan memakai baju kaos jingga dan celana training hitam langsung membuka laptopnya .

Tsuna membuka salah satu Email yang membuat nya sangat terkejut ada lah isinya .. dan nama pengirimnya .

 **To : Cielo72**

 **Konnichiwa Cielo kun**

 **Atau**

 **Harus aku panggil Tsunayoshi kun ..?**

 **Hm,,..**

 **Tenanglah Tsuna .. ini hanya lah Byakuran**

 **Aku hanya mau menginvite mu ke chatroom dimana kita semua dapat chat dengan bebas**

 **Semua nya maksudku adalah mereka semua .**

 **CHATROOM 7'3**

 **Bye bye Tsuna kun kau sangat di perlukan disini**

 **Byakuran**

 **P.S Semua telah menunggu kamu ... te he ..**

Tsuna langsung mengklik link nya .Dengan senang dia kali ini percaya terhadap Byakuran .

 **~In Chatroom~**

 **Chatroom : 7'3**

 **Members : 7**

 **~Cielo72 Sign in~**

 **Cielo72 : Hello ... :v**

 **Sora100 : Hai .. Cielo kun ..**

 **Cielo72 : Sora kun .. kau memberitahukan ku bahwa semua nya sudah ada ... *Pouts**

 **Sora100 : Hehe ... sudah kok .. mereka aja yang belum mengatakan apa pun**

 **NijiCielo01 : Ma ,,.. Konnichiwa Cielo nii**

 **Cielo72 : Konnichiwa ... Niji Chan**

 **TerraSora00 :Anu ... Konnichiwa minna san  
**

 **Cielo72 :Terra kun ... konnichiwa ..  
**

 **Sora100 : Hai... Konnichiwa Terra kun**

 **Nijicielo01 : Konnichiwa .. Terra san  
**

 **TerraSora00 : Panggil saja Terra .. Niji chan**

 **Sora100 : Haha ... Ada yang tau Cielo72 menjadi Rangking Number One Hacker in The World**

 **TerraSora00 : Sugoi ..**

 **NijiCielo01 : Awesome..!**

 **Cielo72 : Sejak kapan ..? Aku tidak tau apa apa tentang ini..?**

 **~D'Sora Sign in ~**

 **D'Sora : Hello...**

 **Cielo72 : Konnichiwa D' nii**

 **D'Sora : Cielo kun My Dear Brother ~ *Hug**

 **NijiCielo01 : Hai ... D' san**

 **D'Sora : Mou... Niji chan ,panggil aku D' nii ..*Pouts**

 **NijiCielo01 : Kalau begitu .. D' nii san**

 **Sora100 : D' kun ... Apa kabar mu ..?**

 **TerraSora00 : Heloo D' nii**

 **D'Sora : Baik .. Heloo Terra kun**

 **Cielo72 : Back to topic,Sejak kapan aku jadi Hacker Number One ?  
**

 **Sora100 : Futta Della Stella memberitahukan semua didunia mafia lewat ... kau tau V.M.C**

 **D'Sora : Aku juga lihat itu ..!**

 **NijiCielo01: Saya juga ..**

 **TerraSora00 : Kalau tidak salah 15 menit yang lalu.**

 **~Out Chatroom ~**

Tsuna menatap tidak percaya langsung membuka V.M.C(Vongola Mafia Channel).Dia melihat Futta yang duduk disofa ditemani dengan seorang host .Host itu mempertanyakan siapa Number One Hitman .

 _*"Baik Futta kun ,Siapa Number One Hitman In The World ? Apa masih yang kita tau Reborn san atau Tidak..?" Host memberi microphone kepada Futta_

 _"Number One Hitman Adalah Reborn The Sun Arcobaleno , Akan tetapi Berhati hatilah Reborn san .Seorang yang baru datang ke dunia ini memiliki kemungkinan mengalahkan mu._

 _Number Two Hitman adalah Cielo72 The Number One Hacker .Dia seorang yang misterius dan langkah langkah nya tidak dapat ditebak .Berhati hati lah jika berpapasan dengan dirinya ._

 _Number Three ..."*_

Tsuna yang membeku langsung melihat ke arah Chatroom .

 **~In Chatroom~**

 **D'Sora : Ada yang lihat V.M.C ?**

 **NijiCielo01 : Hai..! Sugoi,Cielo nii**

 **Cielo72 : Aku merasakan orang yang dibicarakan Futta tentang siapa yang mengalahkan Reborn adalah aku ..*Shudder**

 **TerraSora00 : Aku juga berpikir seperti itu ..**

 **~MistSky96 Sign in~**

 **MistSky96 : Kurasa itu memang benar Cielo nii**

 **NijiCielo01 :Mist Chan ,,.. Hai ,.. Sekarang lagi berada dimana ..?**

 **MistSky96 :Namimori ..**

 **Sora100 : Haha ... dimana anak perempuan itu ,ia satu satunya yang tidak ada disini ..**

 **D'Sora : Haha.. Yuki kun aku yakin sedang sibuk ..**

 **TerraSora00 : Aku tidak ingin ia berada disini ..*Shudder**

 **D'Sora : Tentu ,Lagi pula Terra selalu dibully dia**

 **Sora100 : Benar benar dia sangat jahat ..**

* * *

Di sebuah masion di Paris ,Seorang Anak perempuan berambut merah muda dengan mata biru. Anak itu bersin lalu menatap ke arah langit dengan pandangan tajam

"Jika kita bertemu ,,.. Awas saja kau Byakuran .."Bisiknya

* * *

 **MistSky96 : Tidak baik berbicara seperti itu ,ia adalah salah satu keluarga kita ..  
**

 **Sora100 : Entah Kenapa aku merasa merinding ... *Shudder**

 **NijiCielo01 : Benar yang dikatakan Mist chan**

 **Cielo72 : Daripada itu kalian semua sudah berlatih kan ?**

 **Sora100 : Fufu~..Tentu**

 **MistSky96 : Saya akan mulai besok ..**

 **D'Sora :Tentu ..saja ..**

 **NijiCielo01 : Sudah ..**

 **TerraSora00 : Aku juga sudah**

 **Cielo72 : Satu tahun lagi kita kan bertemu ,Pada saat itu aku ingin kekuataan kita sudah sama dengan didunia kita jika bisa lebih .**

 **NijiCielo01 : Ok ..Good Bye..**

 **~NijiCielo01 Sign Out ~  
**

 **TerraSora00 :Baik .. See you ..**

 **~TerraSora00 Sign Out ~**

 **Sora100 : Hai ~... Bye bye**

 **~Sora100 Sign Out ~**

 **D'Sora : Iya ... Ciao Ciao**

 **~D'Sora Sign Out~**

 **MistSky96 : Hai ... Sayounara ..**

 **~MistSky96 Sign Out ~**

 **Cielo72 : See you all in one years ..**

 **~Cielo72 Sign Out ~**

 **~Out Chatroom~**

Tsuna menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ketempat tidur saat dia berada di tempat tidur ,Tsuna langsung tertidur lelap .

~End of Chapter 2 ~

Author : Hai..~ V.M.C is just joking .Ani membuatnya karna diperlukan di cerita ini ..

Thanks For review ,Fav and Follow .

PLease Review ,Fav and Follow

Bye Bye ,Ciao Ciao sampai jumpa di next Chapter .. (^_^)/


	3. Chapter 3 Ke 27

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr..

Warning:Typos,OOC ,Bahasa indonesia yang tidak baku ,Kata kata yang tidak baik dan lainnya ..

XXXXX KHR XXXXX

'Kriiingg...'

Tsuna membuka mata nya dan melirik ke arah jam nya .. '06.15'.Tsuna bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi .

Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi 20 menit kemudian .Dia memasang seragam sekolah dasar Namimori dan berjalan menuju dapur .Saat dia membuka pintu yang ia lihat adalah sosok Kaa san yang sedang memasak .Tsuna berjalan dan duduk di salah satu kursi dan langsung memakan sarapannya .

'Brukk..'Tsuna melirik ke arah Ietsugu yang baru masuk .

"Iet kun ,kamu baik baik saja ..?" Kaa san keluar dari dapur dan menaruh sepiring omelet di atas meja .Ietsugu langsung menduduki kursi dan menyantap sarapannya

"Hm.."Angguk nya ke arah Kaa san .

"Iet kun ,hati hati makan nya .."Kaa san tertawa kecil lalu kembali kedapur .

Tsuna berdiri dan mengangkat tas sekolahnya .Menatap Ietsugu sebentar lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan .

"Ittekimas.. "Kata Tsuna sebelum keluar dari rumah .

* * *

Tsuna menatap ke arah langit sudah empat hari ,Dia bertemu dengan Chrome . Tsuna tersenyum menggingat empat hari membantu Chrome, berlatih dan menemani Chrome ke tempat bela dirinya .

"Semua duduk ditempat masing masing .."Miss Ratna berkata sambil menaruh bukunya diatas meja guru .

"Baiklah semua ,dengarkan baik baik .Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru .Jaga perilaku kalian "

"Hai.. "Semua berkata dengan semangat

" Silakan masuk ,Dokuro san "Tsuna yang mendengar Nama Dokuro hanya tersenyum .

"H-Hai .."Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sepundak berwarna ungu dan mata yang memiliki warna yang sama ,masuk dan berdiri disamping meja guru dengan senyuman lembut diwajahnya .Miss Ratna menulis nama nya dipapan tulis 'Dokuro Chrome '

"Silakan perkenalkan diri kamu ,Dokuro san "

"Hai .. Konnichiwa Minna san ,,.. Nama saya Dokuro Chrome ... senang bertemu dengan kalian semua ."

"Ada yang ingin bertanya ..?"Tanya miss Ratna kepada kelas .Beberapa siswa mengangkat tangan mereka

"Sasagawa chan ,.. "

"Hai sensei ,.. senang bertemu dengan mu Dokuro chan , namaku Sasagawa Kyoko ,,.. Apa kamu menyukai makanan manis seperti kue ..?"Kyoko tersenyum

"Hai .. sangat menyukai ,,. Sasagawa san "

"Sensei ..Berapa umur mu Dokuro chan ?"Tanya seorang siswa laki laki

"Um ,,.. 6 tahun ..?"

"E-Eh berarti kamu masih di taman kanak kanak.?"

"Tidak ... "

"Yamamoto kun ,.. dia berhasil masuk Sekolah dasar lebih awal itu kan tidak masalah selagi dia lulus tes ."

"Oh,,,.. haha ha gomen sensei .."Yamamoto tersenyum lebar .

"Baiklah ,.. Dokuro chan kamu duduk di belakang Sawada kun .Sawada angkat tangan mu "Tsuna mengangkat tangannya lalu menurunkannya

Chrome berjalan dan duduk di kursi nya .

* * *

_Istirahat _

Tsuna meninggalkan kelas saat bel berbunyi. Tsuna membuka pintu atap langsung duduk di tempat teduh .Beberapa menit kemudian kabut muncul di depan nya . Tsuna tetap meneruskan makan nya .Ia sudah tau siapa yang datang dan pasti orang ini tidak berbahaya .

Chrome muncul didepan Tsuna lalu duduk disampingnya dan mulai memakan bekalnya .

"Boss., Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan ini ,.?"Tanya Chrome

"Hanya berlatih dan melakukan beberapa misi ..."

"Apa aku boleh ikut ..?"

"Dengan satu syarat .."

"Syarat.,,apa syarat nya ..?Boss"

"Jangan panggil aku boss dan panggil aku Tsuna ."

"Uhm ..Tsuna kun ,,. ?"

"Benar.."

"Kenapa .. Tsuna ..?"Chrome memiringkan kepalanya .

"Karena jika Chrome memanggil aku Boss didepan sensei atau teman sekelas kita ,. mereka pasti akan bertanya ..kan"

"Ohh... "

* * *

Tsuna berjalan keluar sekolah dengan kecepatan kilat ,.. Kalian ingin tau kenapa .. seperti nya ia sedang dikejar oleh para bully nya..Tsuna menatap sosok di dekat gerbang .

"Tsuna kun ..?!"

"Chrome ..!"Tsuna berhenti di depan Chrome langsung menarik tangan nya . Mereka berlari melewati jalanan komplek perumahan Namimori saat Tsuna tidak merasakan bully nya dia berhenti berlari .Tsuna membalikkan kepalanya menatap Chrome yang hanya sedikit terngah ngah.

"Tsuna ..kun ?"

"Maaf Chrome .. "

"Ahh .Tidak masalah... Kalau boleh tau bossu kapan kita akan melakukan misi .. ?"

"Hm.. Malam ini Chrome , Kamu bisa ..?"

"Tentu saja Bossu ,.. "

"Baiklah Chrome jam 21:10 ,datang ke Namimori Shrine ."

"Hai bossu , .. sampai jumpa nanti malam "Chrome membungkuk dan meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian .Tsuna berjalan menuju ke rumahnya .

Sesampai dirumah Tsuna langsung menuju ke kamar nya . mengganti baju seragam nya dan berbaring di kasur lama kelamaan Tsuna tertidur .

* * *

Tsuna terbangun dari tidurnya melirik kearah jam berjalan turun menuju dapur ,dia melihat Ietsugu yang sedang bermain game dan Kaa san yang sedang menaruh dua piring makanan di atas meja .

"Ara Tsu kun makan malam sudah siap .."Kata Kaa san dengan senyuman lembutnya

"Hai .."

"Ietsugu makan malam sudah siap "Kaa san sedikit berteriak memanggil Ietsugu .

"Hai .. Iet kun datang "Ietsugu langsung berlari dan duduk dikursi sebelah Tsuna

"Ittadakimas.."

* * *

Tsuna keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamar nya .Dia memakai Kaos hitam ,celana Training Hitam dengan garis putih dan Hoodie berwarna hitam dengan nomor '72' dibelakangnya berwarna putih .Tsuna berjalan pelan pelan keluar dari rumah nya setelah memasang sepasang sneaker hitam.

Saat Tsuna sampai di Namimori Shrine ,Chrome sudah tiba duluan sebelumnya .Chrome memakai Hoodie berwarna Dark Indigo dengan nomor '96' dibelakang nya berwarna putih , kaos berwarna sama ,Rok berwarna Indigo dengan sedikit bercak bercak putih dan sepatu boot hitam hingga lutut nya .

"Hello Chrome .. or Mist Sky96 "

"Hello Cielo72.."Tsuna mengangkat kerudung hoodie nya hingga menutupi sebagian wajah nya .Chrome juga melakukan hal yang sama .

"Misi kali ini adalah menghancurkan Scuro* Famiglia "

"Hanya itu bossu .."

"MistSky96 please .."Tsuna menghembuskan nafas nya

"Ahh .. maaf Cielo kun "

"Baik lah bagaimana kita pergi sekarang .."

"Hai "

Tsuna menaruh tangan nya didepan dadanya ,telihat sebuah cincin silver dengan batu bening diatasnya .Batu itu berubah warna menjadi indigo tepat sesaat kabut menyelimuti Tsuna dan Chrome .

Saat kabut menghilang Mereka berada ditempat yang berbeda .Disekeliling mereka adalah bangunan bangunan eropa kuno .Tsuna melompat dari atap ke atap .Chrome berada dibelakang nya .Tsuna berhenti didepan sebuah Mansion .Dua orang penjaga terkejut menatap Tsuna a.k.a Cielo72

"Siapa kau ..?"Tanya salah satu dari penjaga ,Sedangkan penjaga lainnya langsung mengeluarkan pistol nya dan mengarahkan ke arah Cielo .Cielo hanya tersenyum sebelum Penjaga itu bisa menembak ia merasa sesuatu telah menembus badan nya saat dia menatap kebawah ia melihat sebuah trident telah menembus badan nya .

"A-Ah.." Saat trident itu ditarik badan penjaga itu langsung jatuh ke tanah .Satu penjaga yang melihat semua nya merasa takut tetapi sebelum ia dapat lari sebuah tinju membuat ia terlempar jauh .

Cielo dan Mist Sky langsung menuju ke dalam Mansion ,Mulai menghancurkan sedikir demi sedikit Scuro Famiglia . Cielo memasuki kedalam ruang kerja Scuro Boss disampingnya adalah Chrome .

Saat mereka memasuki Mansion menatapi seorang boss Scuro yang terlihat kaget dan takut .Dalam beberapa detik Cielo mengeluarkan pistol nya dan langsung menebak Boss Scuro. Badan Boss Scuro jatuh kelantai dengan bunyi 'Thud '

Setelah semuanya selesai Tsuna dan Chrome keluar dari Mansion dengan baju mereka yang masih bersih tanpa sedikit pun bercak darah .

"Mision ke 27 selesai "Tsuna berkata sambil menatap dokumen merah di tangan nya .

"Cielo kun siapa orang yang memberi misi ini ..?"Tanya MistSky memiringkan kepalannya .

"Kau akan tahu Mist .."Tsuna mengaktifkan cincin nya sekali lagi membiarkan dirinya dan MistSky terselimuti oleh Kabut .

Setelah Kabut menghilang MistSky merasa hawa dingin menerpanya langsung memeluk dirinya .Sedangkan Cielo berjalan menuju pintu besar dan mengetok pintu tersebut .Mist langsung berlari menuju Cielo .

Dua Sesosok yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh perban dengan topi diatas kepalanya .Dua sosok itu adalah Vindice ,Mist Sky membelalak mata di belakang kerudung kepalanya .

"Siapa kau ..? Apa yang kau mau ..?"Tanya salah satu sosok tersebut .

"Aku ingin menemui Bermuda .."Jawaban Cielo membuat kaget kedua sosok didepan nya juga MistSky yang berada di samping nya .

"Kau.-"Salah satu dari vindice mengeluarkan senjata mereka ,tetapi sebelum terjadi sesuatu .Suara itu memotong semuanya

"Biarkan mereka masuk .."Bermuda menampakkan dirinya yang berdiri di pundak Jaeger .

"Masuk Cielo72 .."Cielo dan MistSky mengikuti Bermuda .

Mereka duduk sesaat sampai di Tempat Kerja Bermuda .

"Senang bertemu dengan mu ,,.. Number.1 Hacker dan Number .2 Hitman kun "

"Senang melihat mu .. _lagi_.. Bermuda "Cielo tersenyum kecil ,mendapati wajah bingung Bermuda .

"Lagi ..? Apa maksud mu ..?"

"Bukan apa apa ,.. Jadi mana bayarannya .. "Tsuna mengangkat Dokumen merah yang berada di tangan nya .

"Jaeger .."Bermuda menatap Jaeger yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka .

"Jadi siapa yang berada di sebelah mu ..?"

"Hm .. Salah satu dari Famiglia ku .."

"Ohho .. jadi kau memiliki Famiglia ..?"Bermuda membiarkan fox smile muncul diwajah nya .

"Lebih tepat nya ,.. Assasin Famiglia .."

"Hm.. Yang lebih mencengangkan adalah kau Cielo72 Number One Hacker and Number Two Hitman .. hanya lah seorang anak kecil berumuran 5 tahun .. hm ,.."

"Bagi ku yang lebih mencengangkan adalah Boss dari Vindice salah satu yang paling kuat di dunia Mafia adalah seorang bayi ..heh "Jawab Tsuna dengan lantang

"Jangan melihat dari luar nya saja Bermuda ,kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat diri ku yang sebenarnya .."

"Cielo .."Bisik MistSky

"Ohh .. dan perkenalkan Bermuda ini MistSky96 "

"Bermuda sama .. "Jaeger kembali dengan sebuah koper di tangan nya .

"Berikan , kepada MistSky96 .. Cielo dokumen nya .."

"Hai hai ,, "Tsuna berdiri memberikan kepada Bermuda .MistSky menerima koper itu ditangan nya .

Cielo dan MistSky berjalan keluar dari Vindice .Saat hawa dingin menerpa Cielo langsung mengaktifkan Cincinnya .

Tsuna dan Chrome sampai di depan Namimori Shrine sekali lagi .

"Selesai .."Tsuna mengangkat tangan nya keatas.

"Bossu bagaimana dengan ini..?"Chrome mengangkat koper di tangannya .

"Kamu simpan dulu ,Chrome .Nanti kita masuk kan kedalam bank .. "

"Baiklah boss saya pulang duluan kalu begitu .."

"Oke .."

~End of Chapter 3~

Author :Haiii..!... UAS selesai horee... Ani mau kasih tau Ani bakalan makin lama update Story ini ataupun yang satu lgi .. Maaf yah ..

Ani lagi kesenangan main Touch .. :3

Hikage Natsuhimiko : Haha .. Hampir lupa ,,.. di cerita ini bakalan banyak OC ..,Baru hampir :)

Allen491 : Kalau ngak membingungan ngak asik .. Tee Hee ;)

Thank for the review,Follow dan Fav

*Scuro : Dark

PLease review ..,,Bye bye ,, Ciao ciao .. Sampai jumpa di next Chapter ...(^_^)/


	4. Chapter 4 Email !

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr ..

Warning : OC, Typos,bahasa indonesia bukan baku ,OOc,Kata kata tidak baik dan lainnya .

* * *

Tsuna menatap jalan didepannya .Waktu telah berlalu satu tahun sejak Tsuna bertemu dengan Chrome . Tsuna berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dasar Namimori .Ketua komite kedisiplinan Hibari Kyoya ,Seperti biasanya bersender di dinding gerbang Namimori sambil mengawasi siswa yang masuk ke dalam sekolah .

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah .Matahari bersinar dilangit biru .Tsuna berjalan melewati Koridor sekolah berhenti didepan kelas II-A .Tsuna membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk ,Tidak ada yang menyapa ataupun melirik Tsuna hingga Tsuna duduk dibangkunya .

"Ohayo .. Tsuna kun "Sapa Chrome duduk dibangku sebelahnya . Chrome duduk sebangku dengan Tsuna karena Chrome sendiri yang meminta nya kepada wali kelas kami .

"Ohayo .. Chrome .."Tsuna melirik Chrome lalu menatap wali kelas nya yang memasuki kelas .

* * *

_Istirahat _

Tsuna duduk di bawa pohon di belakang sekolah .Tsuna membuka bekal makan siang nya .Tsuna memakan bekal nya dengan tenang ,menutup matanya saat dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang disebelah nya .

"Tsuna kun"panggil Chrome dengan nada lembut .

"Ya..?"Tsuna membuka matanya menatap Chrome .

"Kira kira kapan pertemuan itu akan diadakan ..?"Tanya Chrome

"Entahlah ,,.. "

Kesunyian sekali lagi menyapa sesaat Tsuna menjawab pertanyaan Chrome .Kembali menutup matanya Tsuna mendengar kan langkah kaki mendekati mereka .Chrome menatap kedua orang yang berada di depannya sambil membawa bekal mereka .

"Konnichiwa .. Dokuro san ,Sawada kun "Sapa Sasagawa Kyoko dengan ceria nya .

"Konnichiwa .."sapa Kurokawa Hana sedikit kasar .

"Konnichiwa Sasagawa Kyoko san ,Kurokawa Hana san "Chrome tersenyum

"Konnichiwa .."Tsuna melirik ke arah mereka lalu melanjutkan makanan nya .

"Boleh kami makan siang disini ..?"Tanya Kyoko dengan nada senang .Chrome melirik ke arah Tsuna .Tsuna yang tahu Chrome melirik kearah nya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya .

"Tentu saja Sasagawa san ,Kurokawa san "

"Panggil aku Kyoko ..Dokuro san "Kyoko duduk disebelah Chrome .

"Panggil aku Hana saja .. Dokuro .. "Hana duduk disamping Kyoko .

"Kalau begitu panggil Saya Chrome ,Kyoko chan ,Hana " Chrome tersenyum senang .

Ketiga anak perempuan pun berbincang bincang dengan ceria .Tsuna hanya diam menutup bekalnya dan berbaring .Hana yang melirik Tsuna akhirnya mengaajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanyakan

"Chrome apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu ..?"Hana menatap Chrome dengan serius .

"Tentu saja .."

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Sawada ..?"Chrome terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Hana dan Kyoko dengan senyuman

"Tsuna kun ,adalah satu satu nya orang yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga .."Kyoko dan Hana memandang satu sama lain .

"Chrome chan ,dimana keluarga mu ..?"

"Ahh .. "Chrome terlihat bingung harus menjawab diam Tsuna yang berpura pura tidur dan mendengarkan pertanyaan Hana memutuskan untuk membantu Chrome .

"Chrome lari dari rumahnya satu tahun yang lalu sekarang dia tinggal sendirian ."Kyoko dan Hana menatap Chrome dengan tatapan tidak percaya .

"Gomen .. Chrome chan "Kyoko terlihat sedih .

"Tidak masalah Kyoko chan .." Chrome membalas dengan senyuman .Hana hanya mendengus

"Dan dari mana kau mengetahui nya ..?"Tanya Hana dengan curiga

"Hm .. dia menceritakan kepada ku tentu nya .."Chrome tersenyum gugup .Keheningan menangkap mereka membuat suasana menjadi canggung .

~Rrrriiingg ..!~

* * *

_After School _

Tsuna berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah disamping nya adalah Chrome yang tersenyum girang .

"Ada apa Chrome ..?"Tsuna menyipitkan matanya .

"Heh ..! Tidak ada bossu .."Chrome menjawab sedikit terkejut .

"Jangan berbohong Chrome ,.. "

"Hehe.. Maaf ,Tsuna kun tadi Kyoko chan mengajak ku untuk membeli kue besok .."

"Ohh .."Tsuna berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan berjalannya .Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah sebuah teriakkan terdengar.

"TSU-NII..! TUNGGU AKU ..".Suara yang teridentifikasi sebagai suara Ietsugu itu terdengar,Tsuna berhenti dan memutar badannya,Terlihat Ietsugu berlari kearah mereka .Sesampai didepan Tsuna dan Chrome ,Ietsugu berhenti berlari .

"Kau meninggalkan aku lagi Tsu nii .."Kata ietsugu dengan nada menggambeknya .

"Kukira kau masih ada latihan .."Tsuna mengalihkan pandangan nya .Ietsugu menyipitkan matanya menatap Abang kembarnya dengan curiga .

"Kau berbohong pasti kau lupa kan Tsu nii .."Kata kata Ietsugu seakan menusuk badannya ,Tsuna sangat tahu Ietsugu akan memulai ceramah panjangnya tentang 'Seorang kakak yang baik harus selalu ingat dengan adiknya dan blah blah blah blah ..'.Sebelum Ietsugu memulai ceramah nya ,terdengar suara tertawa kecil . Tsuna dan Ietsugu langsung menatap kearah Chrome ,Tsuna langsung menatap tajam Chrome yang hanya mengabaikan tatapannya sedangkan Ietsugu yang mukanya langsung merah tomat .

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulang sekarang ."Tawar Ietsugu dengan cepat .

"Ya lebih baik begitu ,bye bye Sampai jumpa besok Ietsugu kun ,Tsuna kun "Chrome melambaikan tangan nya ke arah saudara kembar itu .Ietsugu langsung menarik tangan abang nya dan dengan berlari kencang meninggalkan Chrome .

* * *

Malam hari itu ,Tsuna sedang menggerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari wali kelas nya hari ini . Setelah selesai Tsuna membuka laptop hitam nya ,Menggetik password nya Tsuna menatap berbagai email yang dituju kan kepada Cielo72. Tsuna membuka satu email yang tidak diketahui siapa pengirim nya .Mata Tsuna melebar tetapi langsung kembali seperti semula .

 **To : Sawada Tsunayoshi atau Cielo72**

 **Hello Tsunayoshi kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Waktunya sudah datang ..

Pertemuan itu akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang .

* * *

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna Hijau kehitaman diikat satu bawah dengan mata biru tua dan sebuah tato bunga dibawah mata kiri nya tersenyum gembira .Kakak nya yang lebih tua 8 tahun dan Bibinya yang memiliki wajah sama dengan anak perempuan itu hanya berbeda di posisi tato mereka jika tato anak perempuan itu di bawah mata kirinya ,Maka Bibinya dibawah mata kanan nya sama seperti kakak nya ,sudah pulang .

"Yuni sebaiknya kau tidur ,Hari sudah malam .."Bibinya berkata dengan nada lembut .

"Hm.. Selamat malam Bibi ,Onee chan"Yuni menuruni kursi nya langsung masuk kedalam kamar sebelum dia tidur ,Yuni membuka laptopnya yang berwarna Kuning tercampur Orange dengan nomor '01' berwarna putih di atas nya .

Yuni memasukkan passwordnya dan melihat sebuah email masuk ,Dia membuka Email itu .Yuni menyipitkan matanya suasana di sekitar nya menjadi serius .

 **To : Yuni Giglio Nero atau NijiCielo01  
**

 **Hello Yuni Chan ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Yuni menghela nafasnya ..'Satu minggu dari sekarang '

* * *

Di sebuah Mansion seorang anak berambut putih dengan tato mahkota terbalik dibawah mata kirinya tersenyum . Dia memasuki kamar nya dengan senang ,Hari ini dia berhasil menjahili kakaknya .

"BYAKURAN AWAS SAJA KAU ...!"suara itu bergema di seluruh mansion .

Anak berambut putih 'Byakuran' membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata ungunya yang indah .Dia berjalan kearah laptop berwarna merah diatas nya terdapat nomor '100 ' berwarna putih .Membuka laptopnya dan mengetik password nya ,Anak itu masih tersenyum menatap kearah laptopnya .Membuka salah satu email yang masuk . Senyuman anak itu menghilang seketika.

 **To : Byakuran Gesso atau Sora100  
**

 **Hello Byakuran kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Byakuran menatap atap kamar nya ... 'Satu minggu lagi ..'

* * *

Di Sebuah Mansion di paris ,Anak perempuan dengan rambut merah muda dan mata biru ,Sedang makan malam bersama keluarga nya .Ayah dan Ibu nya yang tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya . Anak itu mengalihkan pandangan nya. Anak perempuan itu berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang makan .Tidak mendengarkan panggilan dari Ayah nya .

Anak perempuan itu memasuki kamar nya menuju ke arah balkon . Jika dilihat anak itu memakai dress berwarna merah dengan jaket putih bergaris Abu geteran membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan nya .Menggambil Handphonenya ,anak itu mengetik password dan membuka email yang baru saja masuk . Mata nya menyipit .

 **To : Niveus Yuki atau BluCielo22  
**

 **Hello Yuki kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Yuki menghela nafas.. 'Waktu nya telah datang satu minggu dari sekarang ..'

* * *

Sesosok anak berambut merah berdiri dari kursi nya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu sesaat Anak itu membuka sedikit celah ,Suara menghentikannya .

"Mau kemana Enma ..?"Tanya sosok yang duduk di kepala meja memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama dengan anak itu ,Hanya saja sosok yang berada di kepala meja terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak yang membuka pintu untuk keluar dari ruang makan

"Kekamar Oni sama .."Anak itu langsung keluar tanpa menuggu jawaban dari 'Oni sama' nya .

Enma memasuki kamar nya dan berbaring di atas kasur yang besar nya empat kali lipat dari besar tubuhnya ,menghela nafas panjang nya .Dia hanya tersenyum sedih melihat kearah atap kamar nya .Sebuah getaran dari saku celana nya membuat badan nya berdiri .Enma menggambil Hanphone nya dan menggetik password ,langsung menggecek Email yang masuk.

 **To : Enma Kozarto atau TerraSora00  
**

 **Hello Enma kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Mata Enma melebar sesaat dan kembali semula ,.. 'Akhirnya pertamuan itu diadakan .. '

* * *

Seorang anak laki laki berumur 11 duduk di sofa kamar nya .Anak itu membuka buku nya dan mulai membaca dengan senyum diwajah nya . Sesaat suara ketokkan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya .Anak itu menutup bukunya .

"Masuk .."Katanya dengan sedikit nada tinggi .Seorang remaja berambut pirang sama dengan anak itu dan mata hijau yang indah menatap ke arah anak yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju remaja itu .

"Dino ,Kau melupakan handphone mu di ruang makan ... lagi .. " Dino menyegir lebar sambil mengusap pipi kanan nya.

"Maaf ,.. Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi Divo nii "Dino tersenyum dan mengambil handphone nya dari Divo .

"Lebih baik kau tidur Dino hari sudah malam .."Divo membuka pintu kamar Dino .

"Sebentar lagi .."Dino kembali ke sofa dan membuka handphone nya melihat ada email yang masuk .Dino tersenyum membaca email yang dikirim .

 **To : Dino Cavallone atau D'Sora  
**

 **Hello Dino kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

Dino mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamar nya . ' Akhirnya ...'

* * *

Chrome selesai makan malam nya ,sedang mencuci piring . Melirik ke arah jam, Chrome mengeringkan tangan nya dan masuk ke dalam kamar nya .Duduk di meja belajarnya sambil mengerjakan Pekerjaan rumah dari wali kelas nya .Chrome mengambil Handphone yang bergetar dari Saku baju nya .Chrome tidak terkejut sama sekali .

 **To : Chrome Dokuro atau MistSky96  
**

 **Hello Chrome kun ..**

 **Sebagai salah satu yang terpilih ,**

 **Salah satu Shield**

 **Aku mengirim email ini untuk memberitahukan mu , Bahwa ..**

 **Pertemuan itu akan diadakan**

 **Tanggal XX XX 20XX ,**

 **Di Venice ,Italy**

 **Salam**

 **Kawahira / CheckerFace**

'Bossu ..'

* * *

Author : Konnichiwa .. minna san .,, ^^.. langsung aja ya.

For Review :

Allen491 : Thanks for review , ngak lumutan kan :V

Hikage Natsu : yang pertama :para penjaga tsuna yang datang kedunia parallel ini hanya Chrome seorang .

yg kedua: Ikut kemana ..? *Otak lagi ngak jalan .. Gomen ^^;

yang ketiga : Reborn ada waktu nya muncul tapi bukan sekarang .

yang keempat : Seperti nya masih di paks-Ahem Suruh memakan makanan bianchi ,dan belum melarikan diri .

Apa sudah terjawab semua .. ? ^_^

Thanks for The review ,Follow dan Fav

Please Review ,.. Bye bye ,Ciao ciao ,sampai jumpa di next Chapter . (^_^)/

*P.s kalau ada typo tolong diberitahukan ..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr ..

Warning : OC,TYpos, OOC,kata bahasa indonesia bukan baku ,kata kata tidak baik dan lainnya

* * *

Tsuna berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dasar Namimori tidak menghiraukan sekeliling nya .Terus berjalan masuk kedalam gedung sekolah .Tsuna berhenti dan masuk kekelas tanpa melirik atau menyapa siapapun ,sampai tsuna duduk dikursi nya . Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Tsuna .

"Tsuna kun .. Ohayo .."Sapaan lembut dari Chrome yang duduk di bangkunya .

"Ohayo .. " Tsuna tidak memalingkan wajah nya untuk menatap Chrome .Ia hanya menatap kearah langit biru yang cerah hari itu .

"Kurasa kau mendapatkan email dari Kawahira san , iya kan Tsuna kun .. ?" Suara Chrome terdengar nada cemas didalamnya , Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil .

"Tentu saja . . ,Lagi pula kita telah berjanji kan .."

"Kau benar .. " Chrome mendundukkan kepalanya

Kedua orang yang sedang berada didalam lamunan itu tidak menyadari dua orang perempuan yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Chrome -chan .." panggil Kyoko

"H-Hai .. " Chrome terkejut nama nya dipanggil langsung menatap kesamping ,Chrome menghela nafas saat melihat yang memanggilnya adalah Kyoko .

"Kau baik baik saja Chrome ..?"Tanya Hana berada disamping Kyoko .

"Iya saya baik baik saja . "Chrome tersenyum lembut

"Apakah kamu jadi ikut beli kue nanti ..?" Tanya Kyoko terlihat girang .

"Tentu saja saya ikut , Kyoko chan .." Chrome menaikkan sedikit nada suara . Hana melirik kearah Tsuna yang sedang melamun .

"Sawada kun .." Panggil Kyoko

"Hn.."Tsuna memalingkan kepalanya menghadap Kyoko .

"Oh.. Ohayo Sasagawa san ,Kurokawa san .. "Tsuna sedikit menurunkan kepalanya .

"Ohayo .."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami nanti sepulang sekolah .."Usul Kyoko tersenyum gembira seakan ide nya adalah yang paling cemerlang ,Hana yang berada disebelah nya hanya bisa diam melihat tingkah sahabat nya . Chrome dilain sisi hanya tersenyum misterius .

"Mengapa tidak ,.. kau ikut kan Tsuna kun ,.. kalau bisa kita ajak Ietsugu juga .."Chrome tersenyum lebih lebar lagi .

Tsuna membuka mulut nya untuk protes hanya di jawab dengan tatapan tajam dan aura pembunuh Chrome.

"Kau ikut kan Tsuna kun .. " Ulang Chrome dengan nada rendah .Hana hanya terlihat tertarik saat melihat Tsuna yang menutup mulut nya kembali dan menggangukkan kepalanya .

"Yatta .. ! Sekarang kita ajak Ietsugu .." Kyoko memutar badan nya melihat seluruh kelas menemukkan keramaian disekitar satu meja di sudut dekat pintu . Kyoko langsung berjalan menuju keramaian tersebut . Sesaat Kyoko berbicara terlihat anak anak yang berada disekeliling meja membukakan jalan untukknya .

"Hello Sawada kun "

" Hello S-Sasagawa chan .." Ietsugu terlihat gugup.

"Kau mau ikut kami tidak nanti sore ,.. "

"Kemana ,,? dengan siapa saja kalau boleh tahu ..?"

"Ke cafe yang baru buka beberapa hari yang lalu ,katanya Kue disana enak . Aku ,Hana chan ,Tsuna kun dan Chrome chan .. " Ietsugu terlihat tersentak saat mendengar nama Chrome disebut .

"Tentu saja aku ikut Sasagawa chan .." Entah mengapa Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kembar nya.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti sore .."

* * *

Tsuna memakan kue dengan senang nya . Terlihat dari pandangan nya toko ini cukup populer di Namimori . Chrome seperti nya sangat menyukai tempat ini ,Chrome ,Kyoko dan Hana yang berbincang dengan tenang .

"Sawada kun .. " Tsuna dan Ietsugu langsung melihat kearah Kyoko .Kyoko terlihat kaget dengan reaksi anak kembar tersebut .

"Sasagawa chan kau bisa memanggil ku ,Ietsugu saja .. " Kyoko terlihat bersinar menatap Ietsugu .

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Kyoko ,..,..Ietsugu kun .." Kyoko terlihat melirik Tsuna yang sedang melamun. Ietsugu mengikuti lirikkan Kyoko yang berakhir di abang kembar nya yang sedang melamun .

"Hello .. Bumi kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi .. Tsunayoshi kun ~.." Panggil Ietsugu .Tsuna terbangun dari lamunan nya saat panggilan terakhir (Menggingatkan nya kepada seorang albino yang dia tidak sukai .. \Dibangian bumi lainnya seorang albino terlihat sedang bersin ,.. " Hm seseorang memikirkan ku siapa yah ..~?/

"Apa ..?" Jawab Tsuna

"Sawada kun .. apa boleh aku memanggil mu Tsunayoshi kun ..?" Tanya Kyoko dengan wajah yang memohon .

"Hm .. tidak masalah tapi panggil saja Tsuna ,Tsunayoshi terlalu panjang untuk disebut ," Tsuna tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyoko.

"Kalau begitu Panggil aku Kyoko .."

* * *

Hana menatap hari yang mulai gelap . Mereka baru keluar dari cafe tersebut sekitar jam lima sore .

"Sampai jumpa besok Kyoko chan , Hana chan .. " Chrome berteriak dari tempat nya menatap kedua teman nya pergi .

" Chrome mau diantar sampai apartemen mu..? " Tanya Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya .Ietsugu terlihat terkejut

"Tsu nii kau tahu dimana rumah Chrome berada ...? " Ietsugu berkata dengan nada terkejut .

"Tentu saja aku tahu .." Tsuna berkata dengan senyuman lebar ditambah kerlap kerlip dan pelangi disekelilingnya.

"Tidak usah Tsuna kun , aku akan pulang sendiri saja ..Sampai jumpa besok .." Chrome berlari meninggalkan Tsuna dan Ietsugu .

Tsuna dan Ietsugu langsung meninggal kan cafe itu berjalan menuju kerumah mereka . Tidak ada yang berbicara biasanya Ietsugu yang paling cerewet jika mereka sendirian dimana pun hari ini terlihat diam ,atau bisa dibilang dia terjebak didalam dunia fantasy nya sendiri . Tsuna menghela nafas lalu menggoncang badan Ietsugu .

"Sudah sampai Ietsugu .. " Ietsugu langsung tersentak . Menatap abangnya lalu rumah didepannya .

"Hehe .. sorry .. " Ietsugu menggaruk pipi kanan nya . Tsuna tidak menghiraukan langsung masuk kedalam rumah .

"Tadaima .. "Ucap Ietsugu dan Tsuna bersamaan . Terdengar langkah kaki menuju pintu depan Tsuna berjalan menaiki tangga meninggalkan Ietsugu yang masih melepas sepatu nya ddengan susuh payah .

"Okaeri .. Iet -kun ,Tsuna " Sapa Kaa san yang berdiri sambil memengang spatula .Tsuna mendengar nama panggilannya berubah hanya berjalan menuju lantai dua .Sedangkan Ietsugu telihat membeku .

Tsuna yang berada dikamarnya hanya tersenyum sedih . Mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaos biasa dan celana training ,Tsuna membuka laptopnya menggecek ada email atau tidak .

"Jadi ,Kaa san sudah tau tentang nilai ku .Pasti Kaa san sangat kecewa , makanya dia mengubah nama panggilan ku .. " Bisik Tsuna di keheningan malam .

* * *

Enam hari terlewati tanpa sedikitpun halangan .Tsuna menatap kearah langit mengabaikan guru yang sedang menerang didepan kelas .Chrome dilain sisi hanya menatap buku tulis nya yang bersih tanpa ada satu pun tulisan atau coretan.

Kyoko dan Hana sepertinya menyadari kedua teman mereka tidak sama sekali melihat kearah papan tulis .Dilain sisi Ietsugu tidak sama sekali menyadari .

_Time Skip _

~Rriingg..~

Bel pulang berbunyi Tsuna dan Chrome langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk nya .Dan berjalan keluar kelas .

"Chrome .." Panggil Tsuna sesaat mereka sampai di luar gerbang sekolah . Chrome memaling kan wajah nya menatap Tsuna .

"Namimori Shrine , 07.00 malam ." Tsuna langsung berjalan meninggal kan Chrome .

"Hai .. " Chrome tersenyum kecil .

* * *

Sehabis makan malam Tsuna langsung meninggalkan dapur tanpa satu kata pun .Ietsugu hanya diam , menggingat suasana canggung tadi .Menghela nafas Tsuna memasuki kamar nya dan mengunci pintu nya . Tsuna mengganti pakaian nya ,Baju kaos abu abu ,Hoodie hitam dengan nomor '72' dipunggung nya ,celana training hitam polos dan sepatu berwarna abu abu .

Tsuna mengangkat ransel hitamnya .Berjalan keluar kamar nya ,Tsuna mengunci pintu kamar nya dan mengendap ngendap keluar rumah . Sesampai diluar Tsuna menghela nafas .

Berjalan menuju Namimori Shrine yang tidak jauh dari rumah nya . Tsuna berusaha tidak bertemu dengan orang lain .

Tsuna menatap Chrome yang berdiri didepan Namimori Shrine . Chrome hanya tersenyum .Chrome mengunakan baju kaos ungu ,hoodie ungu dengan nomor '96' di belakangnya ,rok diatas lutut berwarna ungu tua dengan motif kotak kotak , boots hitam dampai lutut dan rambut diikat menjadi satu . dipunggung nya tas ransel berwarna hitam .

"Hello Cielo kun ..."

"Konnichiwa .. Mistsky .. "Tsuna membiarkan kabut menyelimuti mereka .

Sesaat kabut menghilang terllihat tiga orang sudah berdiri ditempat masing masing ,Chrome hanya tersenyum menatap ketiga orang tersebut ,Tsuna dilain sisi hanya memasang wajah datar nya .

* * *

Author : Maaf lambat update nya ../SOBS / mulai dari sekarang author ngak bisa update cepat lagi gara gara nilai author ,nurun /SOBS..\ rangking ani juga .. masih satu sihh ... cuma ngak dapat juara umum lagi ...HUAAHHHHHH... T_T... tetapi Author pasti kembali kesini lagi kok ... tunggu ya ...

Review ..

Allen491 : Kali nih berlumut kan..?

Hikage Natsu :Tidak masalah kok .. hikage san kalau banyak tanya ..

Mungkin aja .. ;)

karena mereka beda kelas kalau tidak salah ...:D

Thanks always for review ..

Please review .. Bye Bye , Ciao Ciao sampai jumpa di next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6 Shield Of Tri-nii-Sette

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr

Warning :OC, OOC, Typo,bahasa indonesia bukan baku, kata kata yang tidak baik

* * *

 ** _~Sebelumnya.._**

 ** _Sesaat kabut menghilang terllihat tiga orang sudah berdiri ditempat masing masing ,Chrome hanya tersenyum menatap ketiga orang tersebut ,Tsuna dilain sisi hanya memasang wajah datar nya ._**

"Chrome chan .. " Anak berambut hijau-kehitaman langsung berlari menuju Chrome .

"Yuni -Chan .."Chrome tersenyum kearah Yuni .

"Yo,.. Tsu chan " Anak laki laki berambut putih tersenyum kearah Tsuna yang mengabaikan nya .

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ,Enma " Tsuna melambaikan tangan nya didepan anak laki laki berambut merah .

" Senang bertemu dengan Tsuna lagi .. " Enma tersenyum gugup ,sambil melirik Byakuran yang masih menjadi patung .

"Tsu chan , Jahat ..!"Rengek Byakuran

"Apa yang kau mau Byakuran ." Tsuna menatap tajam Byakuran

"Hello Enma "Sapa Chrome kepada Enma ,

"Konnichiwa,Chrome "

"Senang bertemu Tsuna nii lagi ,.. " Yuni tersenyum lebar kepada Tsuna .

"Hello Yuni , tidak masalah kau ada disini ..?"

"Hai , Bibi dan kakak ku tau kok .. " Yuni terlihat dengan nada senang nya , Tsuna di lain sisi menyipitkan matanya .

"Hm.. "

"Dimana ,Dino nii dan Yuki ..?" tanya Tsuna .

Tidak ada yang menjawab suasana menjadi hening . Mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi . Tsuna melihat sekeliling matahari bersinar terang dilangit sekarang sekitar jam 11 :45 . Mereka semua berada disebuah taman yang bisa dikatakan sepi tidak ada orang yang beralu lalang . Menghela nafas nya ,Tsuna berjalan , dan duduk di kursi taman . Disebelah nya Enma yang terlihat gugup . Menunggu sekitar lima belas menit , Dino baru datang dengan nafas terngah ngah.

"Yo.. apa aku terlambat . "Semua orang menatap Dino dengan tajam , bahkan silembut Yuni chan ,

"Sangat terlambat .. "Yuni berkata dengan kesal ..

"Maaf ... , Tadi abang ku ngak bolehin aku keluar .. jadi aku kabur aja .. hehe .."Dino tertawa gugup .

"Dimana Yuuki ..?"

"Sebelah sini .." Semua orang memutar kepala kearah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka . Seorang anak berambut merah muda sepinggang dengan mata biru langit . Anak perempuan itu menggunakan summer dress berwarna biru dan sendal coklat .

Anak perempuan tersebut bernama Nevius Yuuki . Panggilan Yuu atau Yuuki , Jangan terpikat dengan sikap luar nya yang terlihat lembut karena didalam nya adalah sisi sadis . Terkadang tsundere , takut sama ular , senang membaca buku . Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara , kedua saudara nya adalah laki laki dan kembar .

"Jadi , Yuu kau sudah berada di sana dari tadi ...?" Yuni memiringkan kepalanya .

"Ya ."

"Huh ,, aku berharap dia tidak datang .." bisik Enma dan Byakuran bersamaan . Yuu mendengar bisikan hanya tersenyum sadis . ' _Aku tidak perlu repot repot menghajar mereka berdua sekarang , pasti ada waktu nya .. keh keh ..'_ batin Yuu .

Enma dan Byakuran merinding melihat senyum sadis diwajah Yuu sambil menatap mereka . Enma menatap kearah Byakuran yang juga menatap Enma .

"Konnichiwa Minna san " sosok CheckerFace tersenyum menatap ketujuh orang didepan nya.

"CheckerFace - san .. " Chrome menatap tajam pengawas Tri-nii-sette didepannya mengingat apa yang pernah ia lakukan .

"Panggil saja Kawahira."

"Jadi,apa yang kau lakukan disini Kawahira san ..?" Yuni tersenyum .

"Tentu saja untuk pertemuan tersebut "

Suasana menjadi hening , yang terdengar hanya desahan rumput dan kicauan burung . Tsuna menatap Kawahira dengan tatapan curiga ,hingga dia menghela nafas .

"Apa yang kau iinginkan kali ini ,Kawahira ..?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada kesal .

"Kalian tentu tahu kan tugas kalian sebagai Shield Of Tri-Nii-Sette... " mereka langsung mengganguk kan kepala mereka . Dino yang menyadari sesuatu membulatkan mata nya .

"Jangan bilang .." Dino menatap cemas Kawahira ,terlihat Sweat berada di pipi nya menunggu jatuh .

"Kau benar Dino kun , Aku ingin kalian melindungi Luche Giglio Nero " Kawahira mengatakan dengan nada ceria . Mereka terdiam sesaat ,lalu terdengar suara terkejut mereka .

"HAH..!" Yuni satu satu nya yang hanya tersenyum diantara mereka dan Dino yang menempelkan telapak tangan nya di depan wajah nya .

"Kenapa kami harus melindungi Luche ..? Kau kan yang paling sangat tahu bahwa , penjaga penjaga nya sangat lah kuat bahkan kami kesulitan menghadapi mereka terutama .. ..." Byakuran tidak menyebutkan kata kata terakhir nya yang sudah pasti dapat di tebak oleh yang lainnya .

"Ya .. aku setuju dengan Byakuran ,.. kali ini saja tapi" Yuuki berkata mengangguk kan kepala nya seakan dialah yang paling benar .

"Hm .. aku juga berpikir begitu jika musuh mereka adalah mafia biasa .. " Mata ketujuh Shield langsung menajam setelah mendengar kata 'Mafia biasa' .' _Jangan bilang Aunt Luche .. '_ senyuman Yuni menghilang seketika .

"Sidus Atra Famiglia " Kawahira menatap sedih ketujuh Shield yang memasuki lamunan mereka dan seperti nya mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diingat .

"Pertemuan nya bagaimana .?"Tanya Enma

"Setelah ,semua ini selesai baru diadakan pertemuan. Tetapi kali ini akan kuberi kalian hadiah yang seharusnya kalian ambil saat pertemuan .Karna aku masih memiliki urusan , Sampai jumpa bertemu lagi .. Shield of Tri-nii-Sette ." Kawahira menghilang meninggalkan mereka dan kotak coklat yang ia lempar begitu saja

* * *

Menghela nafas Tsuna berbaring diatas kasur hotel yang mereka pesan . Semua terlihat menunggu sesuatu , mendudukan badannya Tsuna membuka kotak coklat yang bisa dibilang cukup besar terlihat tujuh buah kotak lainnya didalam kotak tersebut . Setiap kotak memiliki warna yang berbeda , juga terdapat nama disetiap kotak .

Mengambil satu kotak berwarna Indigo tertulis 'Chrome '."Chrome ," Tsuna melempar kotak itu kearah Chrome yang menangkap nya dengan tepat .

"Arigatou ,. Bossu "

"Yuu.."Tsuna melempar kotak berwarna Biru . "Shanks you"

"Enma,.."Hijau,"Terima kasih Tsuna "

"Dino nii "Ungu ,"Thanks"

"Byakuran "Merah "Arigatou ,.. Tsu chan "

"Yuni"Kuning"Terima kasih Tsuna nii"

Terakhir berwarna jingga dengan nama nya tertulis , mereka langsung membuka masing masing kotak . Tiga kotak lainnya tetapi berbeda ukuran dari sebelumnya , kotak yang mereka pengang sekarang lebih kecil dari yang tadi .Tsuna tanpa menunggu apapun langsung membuka satu kotak , Jam berwarna hitam dengan garis silver dan batu ditengah jam tersebut berwarna jingga . Membuka kotak lainnya ,tapi hanya ada satu lobang dikotak tersebut .

"Box weapon " Byakuran menepuk tangan nya didepan dada . Wajah nya terlihat girang .

"Tsuna kotak yang terakhir "Dino menunjuk kota terakhir, berisi cincin berwarna silver dengan batu jingga ditengah nya . Tsuna mengambil cincin itu dan memasang nya ditangan nya . Memasukkan cincin kedalam box weapon , sinar memenuhi ruangan . Semua menutupi mata masing masing , membuka mata nya pelan pelan terlihat disana Natsu . Natsu adalah box weapon Tsuna sebelum dia datang kemari dan seharus nya masih dicincin vongola didunia dia sebelum nya .

"Gao .." Natsu dengan tubuh kecil nya langsung berlari menghampiri master nya .

"Natsu ,.. hei geli ,. Natsu "

"Kalau begitu bagaimana giliran kita yang membuka kotak nya .." ujar Yuni tersenyum diikuti anggukkan setuju yang lainnya .

* * *

Semua yang mereka dapatkan sama dengan seperti di dunia mereka yang lama kecuali untuk jam yang hanya berbeda di batu tengah jam tersebut . Semua memasang cincin mereka masing masing .

"Hei ,. kalau dilihat lebih dekat ada sesuatu di dalam batu ini .." ungkap Dino yang melihat batu nya dengan teliti .

"Hm ,,. kau juga berpikir begitu .." Byakuran menatap serius cincin nya .

"Kotak ini juga dihiasi silver yang membentuk gambar jam ,.. loh "Enma menunjukkan box weaponnya .Tsuna memperhatikan jam nya , terlihat saat dia memencet tombol disebelah nya muncul jam seperti biasa menunjukkan pukul '12.45'.

Enma berjalan menuju sofa yang tidak jauh dari tempat nya .

Bruk ..!

Suara dentuman yang bisa dibilang cukup keras terdengar , semua langsung melihat Enma yang berusaha menduduki badannya . Enma tersandung sebuah kotak kardus besar yang dilempar Tsuna setelah memberikan kotak berwarna itu tadi .

"Apa kau baik baik saja Enma kun ..?"Chrome menjulurkan tangan nya , yang disambut Enma .

Shh...

Secarik kertas terlihat jatuh dari langit ..?. Yuu mengambil kertas tersebut dan memberikan kepada Tsuna . Rupa nya kertas itu bukan lah secarik kertas melainkan secarik surat yang berasal dari ... Kawahira san .

"Tsuna kun , hadiah yang kuberikan pertama adalah Cincin Shield ,kalian boleh mengubah nama nya ,terserah kepada dirimu(Seperti Vongola ring ,.. aku tidak pernah memberikan nama itu kepada cincin Vongola itu) . Hadiah kedua adalah Box weapon yang sudah ku modifikasi sedikit juga para box animal kalian . Hadiah ketiga adalah jam , Sepintas jam tersebut mungkin terlihat biasa bagi mu tetapi sebenarnya jam tersebut dapat mengubah mu ke wujud dewasa sekitar umur 17 tahunan nya , Kau hanya perlu bilang kata perintah 'Change ' sambil memencet tombol tersebut . HAnya itu yang dapat aku sampaikan ,. salam Checkerface ,. P.s jam itu hanya dapat hidup 12 jam untuk sehari "

* * *

Ai no Est : Makasih udah disemangatin .. ^^ Enjoy the Chapter ..

Thanks always for the review ..

Bye for now ,.. Sampai jumpa di next Chapter ! ^^/


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki Khr ..

Warning : OC, OOC , kata kata yang tidak baik dan bahasa indonesia yang bukan baku

* * *

Luche membuka mata nya , menengap kan badan nya . Yang dia lihat adalah ruangan kantor nya , tidak ada siapa siapa . Berdiri dari kursi nya ,sesuatu terjatuh dari pundak nya . Luche mengambil selimut biru yang terjatuh tadi ,lalu tersenyum .

Luche berjalan dan berhenti didepan jendela . Langit mulai menubah warna nya menjadi jingga dan biru malam , Kicauan burung yang biasa terdengar sudah menghilang menuju sarang . Luche menutup mata nya , menggingat kembali apa yang dia lihat di mimpi nya .

"Yuni .. "

Suara Luche menjadi lirih , rasa cemas tidak dapat di sembunyikan dari suara nya .

TOK...TOK...

Mendengar ketukan pintu membuat Luche sedikit kaget ,Langsung membalikan kepalanya ."Masuk "

"Luche .."sosok bayi dengan rambut hitam dikepang hingga kaki nya memakai pakaian khas Cina ,memasuki ruangan Luche dengan senyuman lembut di wajah nya .

"Ah.. Helo ..Fon , ada apa ..?"

"Sekelompok orang ingin bertemu dengan mu.,"

Mata Luche membulat , menghela nafas nya pelan pelan Luche menatap Fon dengan serius .' _Tidak ku sangka akan secepat ini .. '_

"Aku akan segera kesana " Fon yang mendengar jawaban Luche , menatap Luvhe beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari ruangan nya.

* * *

Fon membuka pintu coklat , didalam menampilkan tujuh orang memakai jubah hitam dan teman Arcobaleno nya yang menatap ketujuh orang memakai jubah dengan tajam dan curiga .

Semua yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung menatap ,Fon yang memasuki ruangan .

"Luche akan segera kesini , tunggu lah sebentar " setelah berkata , Fon langsung meloncat kesofa tepat di samping Reborn yang menatap kedepan mengabaikan kehadiran Fon .

"Kau tau Sun Arcobaleno , Tidak perlu menatap kami begitu curiga . Kami disini hanya ingin mendiskusi sedikit dengan Bossu mu " kata salah satu orang yang berjubah dengan pin berwarna merah di jubah nya . Reborn dapat memastikan bahwa orang yang berbicara tadi memiliki rambut putih _._

"Kenapa aku harus mempercayai omong kosong mu .. hm.?" Reborn berkata dengan ketus , membiarkan aura pembunuh nya keluar .

"Saya minta maaf atas perilaku teman kami ,..Sun Arcobaleno " Kali ini seorang yang duduk mengunakan jubah yang sama memakai pin berwarna kuning berkata dengan lembut .

"Mou .. tidak jadi seru dong ,.. Hime-chi " keluh , orang yang memakai pin merah tadi .

"Hime adalah nama mu .. "Fon tersenyum kearah Hime .

Hime mengangguk , menatap senyum Fon yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu lembut di mata nya.

"Dia memanggilku Hime , tapi yang lainnya memanggil ku Niji "

"Shiro kan orang bodoh .. haha ..,sudah tau nama nya Niji masih juga dipanggil Hime ,Sekali Niji marah baru tau .." Kali ini orang yang memakai pin biru tertawa pelan dengan nada mengejek .

"BLehh(:P).. Aoi -chi no Baka " Shiro berkata dengan nada kesal ,dan menjulurkan lidah nya .

"Huh.. Saya benar benar minta maaf perilaku mereka seperti anak kecil #Asli juga anak kecil semua sih -Authoor#" sekali lagi Niji meminta maaf

" Dari nada suara mu kalian berdua seorang perempuan , kora" Collonelo menunjuk Niji lalu Aoi .

PLETAK..!

"KAU BARU MENYADARI NYA SEKARANG ,.. DASAR BODOH . APA LATIHAN MU PERLU KUTAMBAH .. " Lal Mirch memukul Collonelo dengan keras .

Suara pintu terbuka menheningkan suara di ruangan tersebut , Luche berjalan menuju sofa didepan Niji . Reborn ,Fon , dan Verde yang duduk disofa tersebut langsung meloncat , membiarkan Luche menduduki Sofa .

"Hello .. " Luche menyapa mereka yang berada didepan nya , seakan dia telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan urusan mereka beraad disini .

"Saya telah menunggu kalian semua , bagaimana jika kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu "

"Kalau begitu , aku duluan . Codename : Sora100 ,tapi panggil saja Shiro " Shiro berkata sambil melambaikan tangan nya .

"Codename : BluCielo22 ,panggil Aoi atau Blu seterah kalian ." Blu mengatakan dengan nada malas .

"h-hello ,Codename : TerraSora00 ,panggil saja Terra" nada gugup Terra terlihat jelas

"U-Um ... Codename : MistSky96 ,silakan panggil saja Mist atau Kiri "

"Hehe ,Codename : D'Sora ,panggilan D-kun "

"Hello , Codename : NijiCielo01 , panggil saja Niji .."

Terakhir adalah seorang yang memakai pin jingga , dapat dipastikan dialah boss dari mereka semua .

"Hello Luche - San , senang dapat bertemu dengan mu lagi , Codename : Cielo72 panggil Cielo " Cielo berbicara dengan nada datar sama dengan espresi nya . Arcobaleno sedikit terkejut mengetahui Luche mengenal Cielo yang diperkirakan adalah bossu mereka .

"Hm , Saya juga senang melihat mu baik baik saja , Cielo " Luche menatap lembut kearah Tsuna . _'Dia mengetahui nya , wujud ini bukan lah wujud asli .._ 'batin Cielo .

' _Suara ini seakan aku pernah mendengar nya .. tapi ,.. ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nya '_ Reborn berkata dalam batinnya.

"Jadi, saya ingin dengar alasan kalian semua kemari ,Cielo " Luche menatap Cielo dengan serius . Disisi lain Cielo menguap lalu mengucek mata nya .

"Huh,.. ini bukan niat ku untuk kesini kalau bukan orang itu menyuruh kami semua melindungi mu .Padahal para penjaga mu sudah cukup -ahem- paling kuat diantara para anggota Tri-nii-sette lainnya" Cielo berkata dengan santai nya . Dikepala para Arcobaleno muncul satu pertanyaan ' _Orang itu ..?'_

"Yang dikata kan Cielo benar , panjaga mu sangat kuat tapi masih saja dia memberi misi untuk melindungi mu ." Gerutu Blu

"Setidak nya kita harus slalu waspada Aoi , Jika yang mengincar Luche hanya Famiglia biasa tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi penjaganya . Tapi kalau yang muncul adalah mereka , apa yang bisa dilakukan ..? Yang pasti aku yakin bisa selamat kemungkinan besar hanya Reborn the Sun Arcobaleno ." D- kun berkata dengan nada mengetahui segalanya .

"Apa maksud kalian ada famiglia mengincar Luche ..?" Viper menatap tajam D-kun .

"Ya ,... seperti yang ku katakan tadi "

"Akan jadi masalah besar jika Luche meninggal begitu saja " Shiro tersenyum Fox-Smile nya

Mata Arcobaleno menjadi tajam dan aura pembunuh mereka langsung keluar mengarah kannya ke Shiro yang biasa biasa saja .

"Apa yang kau bilang ,Skull-sama akan pasti membunuh mu "Skull berkata sambil menunjuk Shiro . Sebelum apapun terjadi Skull sudah ditendang oleh Collonelo dan Reborn .

"Diam kau ,"

"Jadi , Ada masalah apa hingga sampai kau berada disini ,... Cielo-kun?" Luche berkata dengan senyuman dan kerlap kerlip yang berbinar binar disekeliling nya, sekaligus mengabaikan keadaan Skull .

"Apa aku harus bersusah payah mencerita kan nya dari awal hingga Akhir ,padahal kau sudah mengetahui apa tujuan kami kesini bukan hanya melindungi mu ..,,,.Luche-nee" Arcobaleno menyipitkan mata mereka saat mendengar Cielo memanggil Luche berbeda dari sebelumnya .

"Huhu ...Tidak perlu kalau begitu ,"

Tiba tiba keheningan tercipta antara Cielo dan Luche , Arcobeleno dan Yang lainnya hanya dapat diam entah kenapa suara mereka tidak dapat keluar . Luche mwngangkat kepalanya dan mengganguk .

"Baiklah aku serahkan kepada mu tentang mafia ini , juga tolong jaga dia " Luche tersenyum tulus kearah Cielo .

"Tentu saja kami akan menjaga nya " Tsuna berdiri dan membungkuk sedikit "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi Luche " Cielo akhir nya tersenyum lembut .

* * *

Langit berubah menjadi sore , terlihat matahari diufuk barat mulai tenggelam .Tsuna membuka jubah hitam nya ,dan menekan tombol di jam nya .

Tsuna berbisik "Change End"

Membuka mata nya , Tsuna menatapi seluruh anggota family nya yang sudah kembali kewujud semula . Hari telah menunjukan pukul '17:03' .

"Kalian bisa pulang sendiri sendiri kan ..?" Tanya Tsuna yang disambut dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu aku dan Chrome akan duluan , jangan lupa misi kalian masing masing cari tahu tentang Famiglia itu " Tsuna menatap tajam kepada semua nya sebelum tersenyum lembut

"Hati hati Tsuna kun .Aku akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang Famiglia itu " Enma tersenyum senang sambil melambaikan tangan nya .

"Bye bye ,, Tsu chan"

"Sampai bertemu lagi ,, Tsu nii , Chrome chan "

"Berhati hati ya ,,. Tsuna ,Chrome"

"Jaga diri Tsu,Chrome"

"Bye bye ,.. Minna "

* * *

Author : Hello ...#entah lah apa lah ngak tau lagi ahhh ... Author otak lagi ngak jalan nih #

Thanks for the Review Frwt-san ,Semangatin Author terus ya ,.. Btw, Enjoy the Chapter

Bye bye For Now


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Author tidak memiliki Khr.

Warning: OOC, OC, kata kata kasar, bahasa indonesia bukan baku dan Typos.

* * *

Tsuna hanya memandang semuanya dengan bosan, dia juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran ynag diterang kan oleh para guru selama jam pelajaran. Lama kelamaan mata Tsuna menutup. Hingga semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

 _"Hello..?!" Tsuna melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan ini sangat familiar bagi nya. Dia tahu tempat ini, hanya tidak dapat mengingatnya. Terlihat sebuah meja coklat diatas nya terletak laptop dan juga paperwork yang bertumpuk tumpuk. Dibelakang meja tersebut adalah sebuah jendela yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Didepan meja adalah sofa dan sebuah meja kecil lainnya. Di ruangan ini, terdapat rak rak buku yang terisi penuh dengan buku buku._

 _"Juudaime..?!" Mata Tsuna melebar melihat sosok yang baru saja masuk kedalam kantor nya.' E-Eh.. kantor aku ..?'. Tsuna menatap balik saat mendengar sebuah rintihan kecil diantara tumpukkan paperwork. Saat seseorang itu menengakkan badan, Tsuna terkejut disana adalah dirinya versi dewasa._

 _"Ada Hayato..?" Tsunayoshi(panggilan untuk Tsuna dewasa-Author) menatap Hayato dengan mata yang masih terlihat lelah._

 _"Ada masalah Juudaime, sesuatu terjadi kepada Vongola Nono. Kami tidak dapat melacak nya." Tsunayoshi menatap Hayato sebentar.  
_

 _"Ughh,... Dimana terakhir kali Vongola Nono terlihat ?" Mata Tsunayoshi menjadi serius._

 _"Venice"Tsunayoshi menghela nafas nya ketika mendengar jawaban dari Hayato._

 _"Biar aku tebak, Reborn sudah duluan mengecek kesana, dan sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar" Tsuna melihat Hayato tersentak._

* * *

 _"TSUNA!" Takeshi membuka pintu ruangan Tsuna dengan keras hingga mengejutkan Tsunayoshi. Menghela nafas nya lagi, Tsunayoshi memijit pelipis nya. Diam beberapa detik Tsunayoshi baru melihat Takeshi yang berada di pintu nya._

 _"Ada apa lagi kali ini Takeshi..?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada lelah. Dari balik kepalanya HI nya sudah mulai berdenging menandakan sesuatu.. sesuatu yang buruk.  
_

 _"Reborn-san,,... sesuatu terjadi dengan Reborn-san..."_

 _Tsuna yang mendengar dan melihat semua nya, tiba tiba wajah nya berubah menjadi horror. Dia mengingat apa yang akan dikatakan selanjut nya oleh Takeshi. Sedang kan Tsunayoshi hanya mengenyitkan alis nya._

 _"Reborn-san, telah diserang dan sekarang tengah dalam keadaan Kritis!"_

* * *

"Tsuna-kun!" Tsuna mengalih kan pandangan nya ke sebelah terlihat Chrome yang memandang dengan cemas. Menenggakkan badan nya, Tsuna menghela nafas ' _Hanya mimpi ,... atau lebih tepat nya ingatankah'._

"Tsuna-kun, ayo cepat nanti istirahat akan selesai kalau terlalu lama" Kyoko menatap Tsuna dengan senyuman. Tsuna hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil. Mengambil kotak bekal nya Tsuna mengikuti Kyoko, Chrome dan Hana yang duluan.

Sesaat mereka mencapai atap, semuanya memakan bekal mereka masing masing. Hanya memerlukan 10 menit untuk menghabiskan bekal nya, Tsuna berbaring sambil menatap langit biru.

* * *

Satu minggu sejak Tsuna melihat mimpi atau ingatan lebih tepat nya. Juga satu minggu setelah Cielo dan Luche berdiskusi tentang mafia yang mengincar Luche. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Tsuna tetap memandangi layar laptop nya.

 **~Ting~Email~**

Tsuna mendengar pemberitahuan, ingin mengabaikan Email yang masuk. Jika dia tidak membaca pengirim nya.

 **From: Dino**

 **Tsuna seperti nya mereka telah bergerak .!**

Tsuna segera membalas Email dari Dino, setelah selesai menutup laptopnya. Tsuna berjalan menuju lemari baju nya. Ia menganti baju nya menjadi pakaian yang biasa ia pakai saat menjadi Cielo72. Mengambil Handphone nya Tsuna menelpon Chrome.

"Hello dengan Chrome disini"

"Chrome segera menuju Namimori Shrine kita akan mengadakan rapat tentang mafia yang mengincar Luche-nee" Tsuna berkata dengan cepat.

"Baiklah," Chrome segera memutuskan sambungan nya.

Tsuna memasang cincin yang diberikan Kawahira seminggu yang lalu, Tsuna juga mengambil jam dan Box Weapon nya. Pelan pelan ia membuka jendela nya dari sana ia keluar melompat dari lantai dua menuju tanah. Segera kakinya menyentuh tanah Tsuna berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sekitar 15 menit Tsuna berlari, akhir nya ia sampai di Namimori Shrine. Satu hal yang Tsuna lihat pertama kali adalah Chrome yang mengunakan Hoodie indigo dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam juga sepatu kets. Chrome menatap Tsuna sebentar. Tsuna yang mengerti tatapan Chrome hanya mengangguk. Seketika kabut menyelimuti mereka.

Tsuna menutup mata nya saat cahaya matahari mengenai dirinya. Chrome dilain sisi menatap sekelilingnya. Mereka berdiri didepan sebuah toko kue. Tsuna yang juga menatap sekeliling nya. Langsung berjalan membiarkan Chroome mengikuti nya dibelakang.

"Cielo, dimana akan rapat iitu diadakan .?" mata Chrome melirik punggung didepan nya.

"Tidak jauh dari tempat ini kurasa, kali ini Yuni yang memilih tempat rapat nya" Tsuna menjawab dengan nada datar.

Tsuna menarik kerudung Hoodie nya, berusaha menghalangi terik matahari. Hampir 20 menit Tsuna dan Chrome berjalan, Tsuna menatap sebuah villa, tidak jauh dari villa ini terlihat pantai. Tsuna memasuki halaman villa yang disambut dangan teriakkan dari Enma dan Byakuran. Enma dan Byakuran keluar dari pintu villa itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

Enma dan Byakuran yang melihat Tsuna dan Chrome, mata mereka langsung berkaca kaca dan bersembunyi dibelakang Tsuna. Tsuna tetap berjalan seperti biasa nya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Enma dan Byakuran. Chrome hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Enma dan Byakuran, ia sudah tau alasan mereka ketakutan.

Satu langkah memasuki Ruangan villa itu, Yuni duduk disofa dengan Dino yang memakan cookie ditangan nya.

"Sudah datang rupanya.." Dino mengangguk sambil memakan cookie nya.

"Silakan duduk, Tsuna-nii, Chrome-chan" Yuni tersenyum dan menunjukkan mereka sofa yang berada didepan Dino dan Yuni. Enma dan Byakuran dilain sisi hanya memandangan sekitar mereka dengan kecurigaan. Beberapa menit mereka duduk disofa menunggu anggota terakhir datang dari dapur dikedua tangan Yuuki adalah Kue yang tampak biasa saja seperti hal nya kue yang berada di toko kue.

Dimata Enma dan Byakuran, tidak lah sama. Yuuki berjalan perlahan menuju kedua adik kesayangan nya itu. Enma, Byakuran mengambil langkah kebelakang dengan berhati hati.

TUK!

Mata Enma dan Byakuran langsung melebar saat mereka merasakan badan mereka menabrak dinding. Tsuna dilain sisi hanya diam menunggu semua kejadian itu selesai. Chrome,Yuni dan Dino menatap kasihan, saat Yuuki memaksa Enma dan Byakuran memakan kue nya. Hanya butuh waktu 10 detik, Enma dan Byakuran langsung pingsan ditempat (R.I.P Enma Byakuran -Author). Yuu meninggalkan mereka begitu saja lalu duduk di samping Chrome.

"Tidak salah, Tsuna tidak menghentikan aku untuk membunuh kedua orang itu..?" Yuuki mengambil satu piring cookie didepan Dino dengan paksa. Dino hanya menatap putus asa kearah kue nya.

"Aku akan memberhentikan jika aku bisa, aku hanya sedang sakit kepala." Jawab Tsuna dengan bosan.

"Daripada itu, bagaimana kita mulai saja rapat nya." kata Dino dengan nada biasa nya.

"Tunggu sebentar," Yuni berjalan menuju Enma dan Byakuran yang masih pingsan. Yuni mengeluarkan flame nya untuk Enma dan Byakuran. Byakuran dan Enma langsung sadar.

"Arigatou Yuni chan" Byakuran memeluk Yuni.

"Terima kasih Yuni" Enma tersenyum.

Mereka langsung duduk disebelah Yuni, Enma hanya diam menunggu semua nya dimulai. Tsuna menatap yang lainnya. Menatap kearah Dino "Jadi Dino nii, bisa jelas kan apa maksud mu mereka telah bergerak..?"

"Baiklah, dua hari yang lalu aku mendapat kabar bahwa Fiore Famiglia salah satu Famiglia yang bersekutu dengan Vongola, GiglioNero dan Cavallone telah diserang oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal, saat aku dan abang ku ketempat itu kami melihat semua nya telah dibantai habis tanpa tersisa sedikit pun. Aku menelusuri berbagai macam tempat orang orang yang telah dibantai. Di sini aku mengambil kesimpulan dari keadaan orang orang yang telah tiada tersebut. Mereka semua setidak nya memiliki bagian tubuh mereka seperti melepuh atau bisa dikatakan bagian tersebut hancur." Dino menatap reaksi teman teman nya, Tsuna hanya termenung dengan wajah pokerfacenya, Yuni, Enma dan Chrome terlihat khawatir dan cemas, Byakuran hanya tersenyum khas dirinya, dan Yuu memandang sekitar nya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Byakuran, Yuuki seperti nya kalian sudah menemukan jawaban dari kejadian ini..?" Tsuna menanyakan kedua orang itu dengan senyuman kecil nya.

"Hm.. Yap, sudah ketemu penyebabnya tapi orang yang melakukannya. Aku masih merasa kurang yakin" Byakuran menatap kelangit langit ruangan.

"Tapi yang sangat pasti orang yang membantai Fiore Famiglia adalah seorang Storm Flame User, lagi pula kenapa mereka menyerang Fiore Famiglia jika target mereka adalah Luche..?" Yuuki mengambil satu cookie dan langsung memakan nya.

"Hm,.. Mungkin karena Fiore Famiglia adalah salah satu Famiglia yang memiliki persenjataan yang bisa dibilang sudah hampir menyamai beberapa Famiglia terkuat. Dari informasi yang kudengar mereka sedang mengerjakan tentang senjata untuk Flame User." Enma berkata dengan nada yakin.

"Dari mana kau tahu informasi itu, Enma?" Tsuna menatap Enma yang tersentak. Keringat dingin terlihat sedikit berjatuhan dari dahinya.

"Seorang informan,... mungkin" Enma membisikkan kata kata terakhir.

"Apa sudah ada gerakan, jika mereka berusaha mendekati Giglionero Famiglia?" Tsuna menatap teman teman nya sedang berpikir. Yuni menatap kearah Tsuna pandangan nya serius tidak seperti biasa nya, Yuni termasuk seseorang yang sangat jarang menjadi serius ia hanya akan menjadi serius jika sesuatu akan terjadi pada keluarga atau kerabat dekatnya.

"Sudah sepertinya, tetapi mereka berusaha menghilang kan kecurigaan bibi Luche dengan menggunakan nama Famiglia yang berbeda dari yang kita ketahui. Aku dapat melihat ini pun gara gara aku masih sangat ingat wajah orang yang telah berani berani nya menyentuh keluarga ku di dunia kita ,,.. aahh maksud ku dunia parallel yang sebelumnya." amarah Yuni terlihat untuk sesaat, kemudian kembali menjadi Yuni yang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Apa hubungan nya dengan orang yang berani menyentuh keluarga mu itu, Yuni?" Kali ini Yuuki bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Ya, mereka mengirimkan seseorang dari Famiglia mereka untuk bertemu dengan bibi Luche. Lalu mendiskusikan kapan mereka akan dapat bertemu. Aku berpikir ini hanya kebetulan atau kah takdir sudah berputar, saat melihat pertama kali wajah memuakkan itu sekali lagi" Yuni mengatakan dengan nada kebencian.

"Sudahlah Yuni jangan dipikirkan." Dino mengusap punggung Yuni yang terlihat kaku.

"Kapan akan diadakan pertemuan itu Yuni..?" Tsuna bertanya.

"Sekitar enam hari dari sekarang" Yuni menatap Tsuna yang sedang berpikir. Melirik kearah jam, sekarang sudah pukul '14:19', di jepang sudah pukul '22:19'. Yuni berdiri dan menarik tangan Tsuna. Tersenyum Yuni mengatakan dengan nada riang " Kepantai, yuk Tsuna nii..?".

Dari nada di pertanyaan Yuni terdengar nada berharap dan memohon. Melihat sekeliling nya, teman teman nya hanya tersenyum lebar. Menghela nafas nya Tsuna menatap kearah Yuni yang memengangi tangan nya. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. "

"Yeah..!"

* * *

Tsuna menatap kearah langit cerah, Dia hanya mengunakan celana pendek selutut dan jaket tipis yang tidak dikancing. Yuni langsung menarik tangan Chrome kearah pinggir pantai, Dino, Byakuran dan Yuuki bersama mereka sekaligus menjaga mereka jangan sampai terlalu jauh.

"Tidak ikut Tsuna bermain kesana..?" Enma bertanya dari sampingnya. Tsuna menggeleng dan menjawab " Tidak, terima kasih. Matahari nya terlalu terik." berjalan menuju ke salah satu kursi pantai. Tsuna membaringkan dirinya disana.

"Kau pasti selalu berada dirumah mu dan jarang keluarkan." Tsuna hanya mengganguk mendengar pernyataan Enma. Kali ini giliran Enma yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak berlatih Tsuna, jangan bikin otot mu menjadi kaku. Kalau Reborn-san tau tentang ini dia akan menendang mu tepat dikepala" Untuk beberapa menit Tsuna tidak membalas kata kata Enma.

"Dia tidak akan tahu, Reborn tidak mengenalku didunia ini, Enma" Keadaan menjadi hening, Enma duduk di kursi pantai sebelah Tsuna. Mereka mengamati teman teman mereka yang tertawa dengan lepas nya. Tsuna merasakan tatapan dari kejauhan, pelan pelan dia memutar kepala nya kekanan. Terlihat dari jauh sebuah mobil hitam terlihat jendela mobil tersebut terbuka didalam nya adalah sosok yang Tsuna kenal. Tapi Tsuna lebih memilih diam, kembali kepada pandangan didepannya.

Yuni melempar bola pantai kearah Dino yang kembali melempar nya ke Byakuran. Yang satu satu nya menyadari tatapan Tsuna hanya lah Yuuki. Yuuki tersenyum lebar sebelum mengambil satu ember air pantai dan berlari kearah nya. Yuuki berhenti disebelah Enma yang terlihat tertidur di kursi pantai nya. Tsuna memperingati Yuuki dengan gelengan kepalanya, Yuuki mengabaikan peringatan Tsuna dan menjatuh air berserta ember nya diatas kepala Enma.

"WWOAHH..." Enma terkejut langsung terduduk di kursi pantai nya.

"Kau baik baik saja Enma?" Tsuna bertanya nada cemas terdengar jelas di suara nya.

"Ya seperti nya." Enma berkata sambil menatap tajam Yuuki yang tertawa sambil tangannya menahan diperut nya.

"Yuuki, jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi !" Yuni datang berkata dengan nada tegas. Yuuki langsung terdiam, hanya mengalihkan pandangan nya agar tidak bertemu dengan tatapan mata Yuni.

"Yuni..?!" Suara baru terdengar membuat terkejut semuanya. Yuni menatap orang yang memanggilnya, saat menatap mata nya Yuni langsung terkejut didepannya adalah kakak nya sendiri, Aria GiglioNero.

* * *

"Jadi, Yuni mengajak kalian ke Villa ini karena kalian sedang ada waktu luang.." Aria mengulang alasan mereka. Semua nya hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin menambah masalah. Aria melihat kearah ketujuh anak didepan nya,' _Untuk apa mereka berbohong, Apa mereka ingat kalau aku juga dapat melihat masa depan seperti bibi..?'_.

"Kalian seperti nya melupakan sesuatu. Aria-san adalah salah satu Giglionero, dia pasti sudah melihat masa depan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu berbohong didepannya." Tsuna mengatakan dengan tenang nya, Tsuna ingin tertawa lepas melihat wajah terkejut teman teman nya.

"Tsunayoshi-kun.. benarkan ..?" Aria menatap Tsuna yang membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Iya, benar Aria-san"

"Seperti nya hanya kau sendiri yang menyadari nya. Bahkan Yuni melupakan kakak nya sendiri memiliki kelebihan yang sama dengan nya.." nada sedih terdengar jelas ditelinga Yuni. Yuni menelan ludahnya.

"Aku hanya lupa saja, Aria-nee. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada sedih" Yuni menatap kakak nya, alis nya mengenyit. Aria menatap sedikit terkejut dengan balasan Yuni.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengunakan nya lagi." Aria sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Aria san, bisakah menolong kami..?" Tanya Tsuna dengan senyuman kecil. Aria sedikit terkejut saat Tsuna meminta tolong dirinya.

"Tolong jangan beritahu siapa siapa,terutama Arcobaleno. Tentang diri kami sebagai teman Yuni"

"Kecuali Bibi Luche kan..?" Tsuna menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Baiklah,aku tidak masalah"

"Terima kasih, Aria-san " Tsuna tersenyum sebelum berjalan menuju Villa bersama dengan Chrome.

* * *

"Mereka ngapain kembali ke Villa..?" Aria menanyakan pertanyaan itu kearah Yuni.

"Mereka harus pulang kembali ke Jepang "

* * *

Tsuna menatap Chrome yang berdiri diluar, sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Tsuna menarik kerudung Hoodie nya. Ia menatap kearah teman teman nya yang masih asik dengan permainan air mereka. Aria terlihat duduk dikursi pantai dengan bikini nya. Menghela nafas Tsuna memijit pelipis kepala nya. ' _Terlalu banyak yang harus dipikirkan padahal aku masih anak anak... tubuh ku maksud nya. Ku harap aku tidak menaruh terlalu banyak beban di tubuh ini.'_

Chrome mengeluarkan kabutnya, hanya saja diberhentikan oleh suara yang sangat mereka kenal. Tsuna hanya memasang raut muka datar nya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tsunayoshi-kun, Chrome-chan" Kawahira muncul dari balik pohon didepan mereka.

"Hello, Kawahira-san. Apa yang kau mau segera beritahu kami..? Aku disini tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Tsuna tidak ingin repot repot menyembunyikan kekesalan nya.

"Tenang lah Tsunayoshi kun. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini" Kawahira melemapar kotak silver ke Tsuna. Tsuna menangkap nya dangan mudah, untuk beberapa menit ia menatapi kotak ditangannya.

"Buka lah kotak itu saat kau sampai dirumah mu. Setelah melihat benda yang didalam kotak itu, silahkan beritahu orang yang kau percaya. Jika ingin bertanya sesuatu email saja. Bye bye Tsunayoshi kun" Tsuna melihat Kawahira menghilang begitu saja.

"Cielo-kun"

"Sudahlah Chrome nanti saja, simpan pertanyaan mu dulu. lebih baik kita pulang" Chrome mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan kabut nya.

* * *

Author: Maaf lama ya nunggu nya..?. Ani minta maaf sebesar besar nya, ani memang sedang sibuk dengan sekolah.

Miyaka Himizuka: Terima kasih Miyaka-san ini juga karena bantuan nya. Sekarang spasi udah berkurangkan..?. Update cepat berarti update selanjutnya bakalan lama :9. Thanks for review.

Frwt: Ngakpapa kok, author nya juga ngak nyadar kok. ('3')9. Btw Thanks for review

Julianto Merry : ini chapter selanjutnya, Thanks for review

Hikage Natsu :Iya, Authornya tahu kok pendek. Iya cuma untuk di arcobaleno arc itu kalau ngak salah ada batas waktu nya tapi lebih pendek/kalau ngak salah/. Famiglia apaan ya..?/ Ani juga ngak tahu../

Thanks always, buat yang menyempatkan waktu nya untuk review.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjut nya... /Yang bakalan lama juga/


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki KHR

Warning : OC, OOC, Typos, Bahasa indonesia yang bukan baku dan bahasa kasar.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari biasa empat hari lagi sebelum, Tsuna dan Chrome untuk kembali ke Italia sebagai Cielo dan MistSky. Mata coklat Tsuna menatap bosan pemandangan didepan nya. Wali kelas nya, sudah beberapa kali memanggil Tsuna. Tsuna tidak menghiraukan sama sekali, bagi dirinya semakin hari semakin membosankan. Saat bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi pelajaran dihentikan, Chrome, Hana dan Kyoko biasa nya mengajak dirinya untuk makan siang bersama.

Saat pintu dibuka terlihat Hibari Kyouya berbaring dibawah terik sinar matahari. Mata Kyouya menatap tajam kearah tiga perempuan yang berada diambang pintu. Para perempuan hanya menatap bingung setidak nya hanya seorang Kyoko. Hana kembali menatap bosan tatapan mata Hibari. Chrome sedikit khawatir dan cemas.

"Apa kalian lakukan disini, tidak ada yang boleh keatap sekolah" Nada datar Hibari terdengar Tsuna melangkah kedepan Kyoko mencegah Kyoko untuk menjawab Hibari.

"Kami hanya ingin makan siang disini, apa tidak boleh Hibari Kyouya-san" Tatapan Tsuna masih datar, seperti tidak memiliki emosi sama sekali. Hibari Kyouya menyipitkan mata nya seakan melambangkan dia curiga dengan mereka.

"Tidak boleh, kalian akan melanggar peraturan jika makan disini. Cari tempat lain" Chrome sedikit tersenyum, Hibari Kyouya seperti nya masih berbaik hati dari pada dirinya dimasa depan.

" Tapi kau berada disini hanya berbaring. Bukan kah berarti Ketua DC melanggar peraturan. Kukira DC adalah salah satu organisasi disekolah ini yang sangat patuh dengan peraturan. Ternyata tidak, bahkan ketua nya melanggar peraturan." nada sarkatis Tsuna sangat disengaja diperlihatkan kepada ketua DC. Hibari berdiri dari tempat berbaring nya, ia mengeluarkan tonfa dan tatapan tajam nya kearah Tsuna yang tersenyum kecil.

' _Paling tidak hari ini tidak akan menjadi bosan kah..'_ Tsuna berkata pada batinnya.

Berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu menuju prefect yang sudah bersiap menyerangnya. Dalam beberapa detik Hibari mengayunkan tonfa nya menargetkan kepala, tangan kanan, kaki kiri nya dan seterus nya... Tsuna dilain sisi hanya menghindar dengan senyuman yang semakin membesar setiap kali menghindar dari tonfa Hibari. Hibari semakin kesal, ia menyandung kaki Tsuna dan siapa sangka bakalan kena.

 _'Tch,... aku lupa sekarang ada di tubuh anak anak..!'_ Panik Tsuna di dalam pikiran nya, tapi diwajah nya tetap ada senyuman.

"Herbivore!" dengus Hibari sebelum menangkis tendangan Tsuna. Hibari tidak menyangka ada seorang yang dapat bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan karnivore... bukan Omnivore. Tsuna mengulurkan tangan kanan nya, sambil menampilkan senyuman tulus yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya. Hibari langsung berdiri tanpa memperdulikan uluran tangan Tsuna.

"Omnivore, kalian boleh makan siang disini asalkan satu syarat. Kau omnivore akan bertarung setiap waktu makan siang." Tsuna menghela nafas nya ia tidak berharap harus bertarung bersama Hibari Kyouya setiap hari..!. Tapi di belakang punggung nya sudah merasakan pandangan berharap dari kedua perempuan A.K.A Kyoko dan Chrome.

"Baiklah tapi dua kali selama seminggu, bolehkan Hibari-san" Tsuna memasang Puppy-eyes nya. Tapi apa mungkin berhasil dengan Kyouya.

"Tiga, tidak ada tawar menawar" Hibari membalik badan nya lalu kembali berbaring.

Mambalikkan badan nya Tsuna dipeluk oleh perempuan dengan rambut coklat. Tsuna sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kyoko, tapi dia tidak mempermasalah kan dan membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Chrome berada disamping nya dengan senyuman senang.

"Hebat, Tsuna kun. Kyoko tidak tahu Tsuna dapat bela diri dengan baik. Jika aku beritahukan Oni-chan dia pasti senang dapat bertemu dengan mu" Kyoko berkata dengan senang saat melepas kan pelukan nya. Mereka kembali duduk sedikit jauh dari Skylark yang tidur, sepertinya.

"Kyoko lebih baik kita makan siang dulu sebelum kau terus bercerita tentang Oni-chan mu" Hana mengajukan saran nya dan duduk disebelah Kyoko. Kyoko hanya mengganguk dan melahap bekal makan siangnya.

* * *

Tsuna berjalan menuruni tangga rumah nya, hari telah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 15 menit. Membuka pintu terlihat ibu nya sedang membersihkan peralatan masak nya sambil bergumam senyuman lembut dan tulus berada diwajah nya. Tsuna duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengambil sepotong roti yang telah dipanggang dan dioleskan dengan selai coklat.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san" Sapa Tsuna sebelum memasukan roti nya kedalam mulut nya. Ibu nya sedikit terkejut sambil memutar kepalanya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum senyuman lembut kembali ke raut wajah nya.

"Ohayo, Tsuna-kun. Bagaimana keadaan disekolah..?" Tanya ibunya sedikit nada cemas dan wajah nya yang sedikit menjadi kaku. Tsuna membuka salah satu matanya yang entah dari kapan ia tutup.

"Baik baik saja, Kaa-san tidak perlu cemas. Tsuna selalu berusaha kok" Tsuna tersenyum mengabaikan bahwa pertanyaan seperti itu seharus nya ditanyaakan pada saat seorang anak pulang dari sekolah nya. Ibu nya relax untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kembali cemas.

"Bagaimana dengn Ietsu, Tsuna?. Apa dia baik baik saja atau masih ceroboh seperti biasa nya..?" Ibunya menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di pipi kanannya. Tsuna sedikit mengenyitkan alis nya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Tidak terlalu baik, kemarin Ietsugu tidak mengerjakan pr matematika, sejarah dan sains nya. Terkadang ia ceroboh, tapi teman nya selalu membantunya... kurasa." kata kata terakhir Tsuna ucapkan sekecil mungkin agar ibu nya tidak mendengar. Tsuna tidak terlalu tau mengenai kecerobohan Ietsugu di sekolah ia benar benar jarang makan siang bersama nya. Ietsugu selalu bersama tim sepak bolanya. Dan Tsuna selalu berada disekitar Chrome, Kyoko dan Hana.

Tsuna menenguk segelas susu nya sebelum mengangkat tas nya, ia merapikan seragam nya. Baru satu langkah diambil nya suara dentuman sangat keras terdengar. Memalingkan kepalanya mata Tsuna menatap mata Ibu nya yang sedikit cemas. Membuka pintu, Ietsugu sedang duduk dilantai disatu tangan memengang tas sekolah nya.

"Kau baik baik saja, Ietsu-kun..?" Ibunya menatap Ietsugu dari ambang pintu sedangkan Tsuna mengulurkan tangan nya kearah adik kembar nya. Ietsugu tersenyum gugup sebelum menyambut uluran tangan abang kembar nya.

"Lebih lah berhati hati Ietsugu. Dan lagi pula masih lama waktu nya" Tsuna melirik jam nya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 35 menit. Setelah Ietsugu berdiri ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk memakan sarapan nya.

"Ittekimashu.." Tsuna berkata sebelum keluar dari rumah nya.

* * *

Tsuna yang memasuki gerbang menatap Hibari yang juga menatap nya dengan **sangat** tajam. Tsuna berpikir sejenak sebelum mengingat perjanjian nya dengan Kyou-Hibari. Menghela nafas nya, Tsuna menganggukan kepalanya dan menyapa Hibari Kyouya.

"Selamat Pagi, Hibari-senpai" Tsuna memasang senyum kecil nya. Hibari hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, Tsuna merasakan tatapan cemas, khawatir dan lainnya dipunggung belakangnya jangan lupa bisikkan bisikkan dari setiap siswa yang lewat. Tsuna berusaha acuh tak acuh, sebelum suara perempuan lainnya menyapa Hibari.

"Ohayo, Hibari senpai" Kyoko memasang senyuman seperti biasa nya tidak ada rasa takut sama sekali di nada nya hanya keceriaan seperti biasanya.

"Ohayo," Hana menyapa dengan singkat dan padat juga jelas. Disatu tangan nya sebuah buku dengan cover berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"O-Ohayo, Kumo-ehhhh... bukan maksud saya Hibari-san" Chrome sedikit menundukkan wajah nya karena malu salah kata. Chrome sudah terbisa memanggil Hibari, Kumo atau Kyouya di dunianya. Hibari hanya menatap bingung kearah Chrome, terutama kata 'Kumo'.

Setelah menyapa Hibari, ketiga anak perempuan itu langsung berdiri disebelah Tsuna yang menunggu mereka. Tsuna hanya tersenyum tipis saat ketiga anak perempuan menyapa dirinya. Baru beberapa langkah dari tempat tadi sebuah gumpulah awan asap..?! menuju kearah mereka dengan kecepatan sangat cepat. Teriakkan 'Extreme' terdengar semakin jelas saat semakin dekat. Tsuna berharap hal yang sedang dipikirkan nya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Awan atau kumpulan debu tersebut berhenti tepat didepan Tsuna bersamaan teriakkan yang sangat keras.

"EXTREME!" sosok anak lelaki berambut putih, yang sangat Tsuna kenalin muncul didepannya.

"KAU SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, ORANG YANG PERNAH BERTARUNG MELAWAN HIBARI DAN MENGALAHKAN NYA!" Tsuna sedikit terkejut tetapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah sekumpulan aura gelap yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang Tsuna dan teman teman. Siswa dan siswi yang mendengarnya terkejut den menjadi topik pembicaraan paling hot dalam sekejap.

"K-Kau pasti salah orang, Senpai" Tsuna berusaha dengan cepat berkata dan menarik Sasagawa Ryohei ke tempat yang lebih sepi, belakang sekolah. Tsuna menatap mata Ryohei yang menatap nya kembali dengan bingung.

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB BOXING KU!" Ke tiga perempuan yang baru datang menutup telinga mereka. Tsuna menghela nafas, kenapa harus aku.

"Saya benar benar minta maaf, Sasagawa Senpai tapi saya tidak berniat ingin masuk klub manapun" Tsuna sangat sangat berusaha mengunakan nada datar nya.

"KAU HARUS BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB KU! SAWADA!" Kata( teriak) nya.

"Oni-chan, kau tidak boleh memaksa orang untuk ikut bergabung dengan klubmu" Kyoko berkata dengan lembut, Ryohei terdiam sesaat.

"BAIK, TAPI AKU BOLEH NONTON PERKELAHIAN HIBARI DENGAN SAWADA KAN" Tsuna tersenyum sebelum mengengguk.

"Tentu saja" Kyoko berkata dengan nada ceria.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan hingga jam pulang sekolah datang. Tsuna mengangkat tas nya, dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Diluar Kyoko, Hana dan Chrome menunggu dirinya. Mereka terus berjalan hingga keluar sekolah. Kyoko dan Chrome terus tersenyum dan mengobrol dengan ceria. Hana menghela nafas nya, hari ini Hana dan Tsuna berjanji kepada Kyoko dan Chrome untuk mentraktir membeli Kue .Karena tiga hari yang lalu kedua nya tidak dapat datang sebagai ganti nya mereka harus mentraktir.

"Kyoko,Chrome aku hanya membeli 2 kue untuk masing masing kalian tidak lebih" Hana memperingatkan kedua sahabat nya.

"Tsuna kun, akan mentraktir kami berapa..?" Kyoko bertanya dia dalam perjalananya. Tsuna diam terlebih dahulu, memikirkan uang simpanan nya.

"Maximal 3 potong kue." Chrome dan Kyoko langsung tersenyum dan bergurau.

Perjalanan ke tempat tujuan hanya membutuhkan 15 menit jalan kaki. Tempat tujuan mereka adalah Happy Cafe, salah satu cafe terkenal di Namimori. Mereka sudah beberapa kali kesana. Memang kue disana sangat lah enak, bahkan membuat Kyoko dan Chrome dapat memakan 6 potong kue.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat ruangan cafe yang terhiasi dengan warnah cerah. Seorang pelayan tersenyum kepada mereka. Kyoko dan chrome kembali tersenyum. Mereka memilih terlebih dahulu kue kue yang mereka inginkan sebelum duduk ke meja disebelah jendela. Pemandangan di luar hanyalah orang orang yang berlalu lalang, anak anak yang berlari dengan teriakkan senang mereka.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Chrome-chan dan Tsuna-kun" Seorang lelaki berpakaian pelayan, sambil membawa sebuah buku catatan.

"Konnichiwa, Ichi-san" Chrome dan Kyoko menyapa dengan suara lembut.

"Kalian akan memesan minuman nya..?" Ichi-san tersenyum kepada kedua anak perempuan.

"Hai, Teh untuk Kyoko dan Chrome" Chrome berkata dengan senyum senang nya.

"Teh lemon" gumam Hana yang masih membaca buku, ia tidak perlu memastikan jika Ichi-san mendengarkan atau tidak. Karena ia yakin Ichi-san pasti mendengarkan nya.

"Cappucino" Tsuna juga sama masih membaca buku.

"Kau yakin Tsuna-kun, Saya sudah memberitahu mu. Anak kecil tidak boleh meminun kopi" Jelas Ichi-san dengan nada lembut dan wajah cemas.

"Cappucino bukan kopi, Ichi-san" Tsuna membalas balik.

"Tetap saja, mengandung kopi, Tsuna-kun" Ichi-san menghela nafas nya. Sangat susah untuk memberitahu Tsuna yang sangat keras kepala.

"Baiklah" Ichi san pergi meninggalkan keempat anak tersebut.

* * *

Tsuna menatap Chrome yang berada didepan nya. Hari ini adalah hari untuk mereka kembali ke Italia. Tsuna baru keluar dari rumah disambut sosok Chrome yang sudah menunggu nya. Sudah tiga hari sejak Tsuna mentraktir Kyoko dan Chrome kue. Tsuna menganggukkan kepala nya untuk menyapa Chrome. Tsuna mengenakkan Sweater hitam polos lengkap dengan kerudung nya dibelakang kepala Tsuna, Celana training berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna abu abu juga sepatu kets hitam.

Chrome mengunakan Sweater lengan panjang indigo dengan tulisan "Black" warna hitam, rok kotak kotak warna hitam, abu abu dan sepatu boots warna hitam sampai ke lutut. Kerudung sweater nya menutupi setengah wajah nya, tapi Tsuna dapat yakin karena aura disekitar nya. Tsuna berpikir sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kabut yang telah disiap kan oleh Chrome.

Chrome dan Tsuna disambut cahaya sinar matahari. Disekeliling mereka adalah pepohon yang rimbun. Seharus nya mereka berkumpul disini, hutan sebelah selatan mansion Giglio Nero Famiglia. Desahan semak semak membuat Chrome dan Tsuna langsung memasuki posisi siaga. Dari balik semak adalah Dino, Yuni, Byakuran, Enma, dan Yuuki. Kelima orang tersebut sudah berwujud dewasa.

"Tsuna, ayo cepat mereka akan pergi 15 menit lagi" desak Yuni. Chrome dan Tsuna langsung menekan tombol dijam mereka dan berbisik 'Change Start'. Dalam sekejap kabut putih menyelubungi Tsuna dan Chrome. Saat kabut hilang disana berdiri Cielo dan Mistsky.

* * *

Luche memasuki mobil nya, ia berangkat menuju ke tempat pertemuan antara GiglioNero Family dan Notte Famiglia. Dia sangat tau bahwa famiglia yang akan ditemui nya adalah termasuk keluarga yang berbahaya namun Luche memutuskan untuk bertemu terlebih dahulu dan mendengar penjelasan mereka. Entah mengapa Luche mengingat mimpi nya tadi malam dia berdiri di ruangan tersebut menatap keluarga nya yang mellindungi nya, dia ingin berlari jauh dari tempat ini tapi badan nya kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak. Dia melihat sebuah pedang yang menuju dirinya dan teriakkan dari keluarga nya menyuruh dia menyingkir dari sana. Hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah kegelapan, sangat kecil dan samar dia dapat mendengar sebuah bisikkan.

 _"Jangan takut akan pilihan mu. Mereka pasti akan melindungi mu apa pun yang akan terjadi. Lakukan yang menurut mu terbaik Luche"_ Bisikan tersebut menenangkan diri Luche dan ia memilih apa yang terbaik menurut nya dan mempercayai _mereka_ yang disebutkan dalam bisikkan tersebut.

"Luche kita akan segera berangkat" Fon berkata sambil menatap Luche dengan lembut.

"Luche apa menurut mu ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Famiglia yang akan kita temui aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Famiglia seperti itu" _dan intuisi ku berkata untuk tidak mendekati Famiglia itu._ Reborn menyipitkan matanya, bisa dibilang ia kurang setuju dengan pilihan Luche, ia lebih memilih tidak bertemu dengan Famiglia ini.

"Tidak masalah aku sangat yakin jika terjadi sesuatu _mereka_ akan mengatasinya"

* * *

AUTHOR: Kepada semua yang telah membaca Extra Chapter kemarin... Author minta maaf karena author hapus. Cerita extra kemarin akan di buat untuk jadi Side Strory, yang akan mencerita kan tentang para Shield atau Dino, Yuni, Yuuki, Enma,Chrome, Byakuran. Bagaimana mereka sampai didunia parallel.

Akhir nya dapat update untuk beberapa hari otak Author gak jalan sampai mikir cerita ini di hapus aja sama akun nya/Kalau bisa/

Review:

Chapter 8 : Juliantomerrygo : Maaf ya ngak bisa dikasih tahu nanti jadi spoiler, tapi kedepannya bakalan tahu kok..thanks for review.

Frwt : Sayang isi nya ngak bisa ani kasih tau nanti Spoiler, memang sengaja dibuat kurang ekspresi gitu tapi tenang akan saat nya tiba Tsuna menjadi Kawai gitu senyum terus sama tawa terus, Enjoy the chapter! and Thanks for review

Ai no est : Apa ya isi nya author aja ngak tahu/PLAK!/ Tahu kok tenang aja ada waktu nya untuk memberitahukan semuanya. ok ok jika tuhan mengijinkandan pr ngak banyak diusahakan update secepat nya. Thanks For Fav dan Review nya.

Hikage Natsu : Bener sangat rumit sampai Ani aja bingung mau gimana jelasin nya. reborn ngak kalah kok dia menang hanya saja dapat luka yang berat/SPOILER/. Dia lihat kok sudah dijelasin kan dichapter ini ... setidaknya. walaupun terjadi sesuatu _mereka_ akan melindungi Luche kok/WINK/. Thanks for review.

Chapter 9(extra chapter):

Julianto Merry : kemungkinan besar ngak karena bercerita tentang awal datang nya Dino atau yang lainnya kecuali Tsuna. Thanks For review

Ai no Est : tapi sayang dihapus lagi, isi kotak belum muncul di Chapter ini :9 Thanks for review

Banyak terima kasih buat yang udah mau review karena Review lah yang membuat semangat author buat nulis.. hehe

Bye bye,.. sampai jumpa di next Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Author tidak memiliki KHR... sangat disayangkan.

Warning: Bahasa indonesia bukan baku, bahasa kasar, OOC, OC, Typos, dan banyak lainnya.

* * *

"Silakan masuk, Luche-sama" Luche menatapi perempuan dengan rambut hijau yang dikuncir satu dan mata biru nya. Luche tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh perempuan didepannya itu. Datar adalah raut wajah nya, matanya tidak memperlihat perasaan sama sekali ... seperti robot. Tapi sosok didepannya bukan lah sebuah robot. Menghela nafas nya Luche menyingkirkan pikiran nya tadi dan mulai berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selama pertemuan nanti. Ia sangat tau pilihan nya ini bukan lah pilihan terbaik dan sebenar nya Luche ingin sekali mengubah masa depan yang ia lihat. Hanya untuk kali ini dia membiarkan _mereka_ melakukan tugas nya dan mengubah semua masa depan yang ia lihat.

 _'Luche apa yang sebenar nya kau pikirkan, Apa yang sebenar nya yang ingin kau tau dari keluarga ini.'_ Reborn dan Fon menatap Boss Arcobaleno yang terlihat tenang mengikuti perempuan yang menunjukkan jalan mereka. Sejak mereka memasuki Mansion yang tampak sama seperti mansion umum nya, entah kenapa intuisi Reborn maupun Fon semakin menjerit dikepala mereka.

 _'Ini adalah pilihan terbaik menurut mu Luche. Tapi tetap saja aku ingin meminta maaf kepada keluarga ku Arcobaleno dan GiglioNero Famiglia. Apa aku terlalu egois..?'_ Luche tidak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang menatapi wajahnya yang entah sedari kapan kehilangan senyuman lembut nya. Lal Mirch, Verde dan Viper yang melihat wajah Luche yang kehilangan senyuman nya menjadi kesedihan, menyipitkan mata mereka.

 _'Luche apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan..?'_ Tanya ketiga Arcobaleno, LalMirch, Verde dan Viper dibatin mereka.

* * *

"Yuni-chan kau yakin kau baik baik saja..?" tanya Byakuran dengan nada cemas nya. Mereka sedang berada di pohon diluar ruang pertemuan. Mereka melihat Luche yang duduk dengan tenang dan Arcobaleno yang mengeluarkan Aura pembunuh mereka. Arcobaleno tidak terlalu peduli terhadap beberapa mafia yang tidak tahan dengan aura mereka.

"Aku benar benar baik baik saja Shiro-chan dan jangan panggil aku Yuni selama kita menjalankan misi" Yuni .. maksudku Niji-chan berkata dengan nada datar nya. Terra tersenyum gugup menatap Niji yang masih melirik dengan sangat tajam .. um maksud ku sangat sangat tajam pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dan mata jingga, juga senyuman manis nan ramah, .. jika orang biasa yang melihat nya. Dimata para Arcobaleno dan GiglioNero Maupun mereka Shield senyuman tersebut hanya lah Fake dan aura pembunuh disekitar nya dapat menjelaskan dengan benar.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin **mencinc** \- Uhuk! ... maaf maksud ku **memotong** pemuda dengan mata jingga disana. Dia benar benar sama dengan orang tersebut." Niji berkata dengan senyuman manis nya. Terra, D-Sky, Shiro dan Aoi sweat-drop melihat tingkah Sang Angel Yuni berubah menjadi Devil Yuni. _'Apa yang Yuni katakan Mencincang ataupun memotong tetap saja kedua nya kata yang terlalu kasar.!'_ Teriak keempat Shield dalam batin masing masing tentu nya. Entah sejak kapan Yu-maaf sekali lagi.. maksud ku Niji berubah menjadi sadis. Apa karena Ketularan virus dari Tsuna dan Reborn..?.

Chrome menatap kelima teman sekaligus keluarga nya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia sendiri juga ingin tau sejak kapan Yuni berubah menjadi sadis seperti Reborn-san dan bossu nya. Chrome memalingkan wajah nya ke ruang pertemuan sekali lagi entah kenapa ia merasakan aura yang tidak menyenang kan. Begitu pula teman teman nya yang lain menyadari nya dan segera melirik ruang pertemuan.

"Bossu, apa kau pikir **_Dia_** akan datang kepertemuan ini..?" Chrome bertanya dengan nada serius nya. Kelima Shield lainnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah _Boss_ mereka, Cielo. Cielo hanya menatap lurus, wajah nya yang sebagian tertutupi oleh kerudung jaket hitam nya. Chrome hanya melihat sebuah senyuman kecil yang mulai perlahan bersinggah di wajah Cielo.

"Mungkin saja,. Dan sangat memungkin kan jika dia ingin mengakhir game ini dengan cepat" Cielo berkata dengan nada datar. Shield langsung berwajah serius dan mulai bersiaga.

* * *

Luche duduk diruang pertemuan dengan biasa nya ia menyembunyikan ketegangan nya dibawah ketenangan. Ia melihat ada empat orang yang sudah berada diruang tersebut. Satu perempuan yang telah mengantarkan dirinya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang keemasan dan mata jingga, pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata coklat tua, dan terakhir pemuda berambut merah darah dan mata emas. Mereka berdiri dekat dengan pintu.

Aura yang terasa membuat bulu kuduk Luche berdiri. Mata sedikit menyipit. Para Arcobaleno langsung mendekati Luche, Pemuda bermbut hitam dan berambut pirang memengangi pegangan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka masuk lah tiga orang pemuda yang masih dianggap sangat muda sekitaran 20-tahunan. Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang berdiri ditengah tersenyum kepada Luche. Ia duduk di kursi depan Luche. Disatu sisi seorang pria berambut hitam dan mata merah dan pemuda lainnya berambut coklat dan mata hijau.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Giglio Nero Boss, Luche-sama" Sapa pria didepannya dengan nada ramah yang hanya berada diluarnya saja. Luche menatapi mata pria didepannya, mata yang sama dengan perempuan yang menghantar mereka tadi. Tidak ada satupun yang dimata tersebut yang dapat ia baca.

"Senang juga bertemu dengan mu, Notte Famiglia." Luche berkata dengan santun nya.

"Haha... hampir saja lupa. Perkenalkan nama saya Leonardo d'Notte. Dan para Knight saya mulai yang berambut merah Tritan, yang berambut coklat Brian . Perempuan berambut hijau disana adalah Mira , dan disebelah kanan nya yang berambut hitam adalah Adam . Dan disebelah kirinya yang berambut pirang Kiki . Dan terakhir adalah Ichi, Ku harap mereka tidak merepotkan anda selama anda menunggu tadi, Luche-sama" Lenardo berkata dengan ramah, Reborn menatapi pemuda itu dengan tajam hingga ia tidak melewati sedikitpun gerak gerik Pria didepan Luche itu.

"Tolong jangan menatapi sangat tajam Sun Arcobaleno." tidak terlalu keberatan dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Sun Arcobaleno. _'Orang terkuat sekali pun ada masa dimana dia harus jatuh dari gelar terhebat nya, Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn atau harus kupanggil Renato Sinclair-san'_ Leonardo membiarkan Sang Sun Arcobaleno membaca pikiran nya saat itu. Leonardo tidak masalah jika ingin mensembunyikan perasaan nya, tapi dia tidak butuh menyembunyikan karena dia hanya akan _**To The Point**_.

* * *

"Tch, Aku berharap diri nya tidak ada disini dan sekarang kau lihat Cielo hal yang paling menyebalkan datang disaat yang tak terduga" Aoi berkata sambil mendramatirsir kata katanya. D hanya tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat kaku bagi orang yang melihat nya. Niji dilain sisi melihat sekaligus mengobservasi hal yang sedang berlangsung didepannya. Dia setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Aoi, hal paling menyebalkan datang pada saat yang menyebalkan. Shiro dan Terra yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu melebih lebihkan kedatangan sang Boss terakhir didepan mereka hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Bagaiman sekarang Tsuna..?" Terra berkata disela kecemasan nya. Cielo melirik Terra sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan kata kata nya " Entah lah aku juga belum tau Terra. Dan seharus nya kau tau jangan memanggil ku Tsuna saat misi." Terra menutup telin- upss salah.. maksud author adalah mulut Terra sendiri. Dia benar benar lupa dan keceplosan, untung tidak ada yang mendengar nya.

"Bossu saya telah mengecek semua sudut di mansion ini. Dan menemukan seseorang dari GiglioNero Famiglia. Kemungkinan besar Leonardo akan memaksa Luche memberikan Pacifier nya." Chrome muncul dari kabut disebelah Terra yang hanya menatap Kiri dengan ketakutan.

"Niji-chan, Shiro-kun, dan Terra-kun, kalian berempat bersama Kiri lihat siapa yang ditemukan Kiri dibawa sana dan lindungi perempuan tersebut." Cielo berkata masih dengan nada datar nya. Keempat orang yang sudah diperintahkan Cielo langsung mengikuti Kiri yang sudah melewati Kabut yang disiapkan nya.

'Perempuan..ya..? Cielo sudah tau keadaan nya akan berubah nanti' Aoi berkata di batinnya. Dino sama dengan Aoi hanya bias tersenyum seperti biasa.

* * *

"Jika anda setuju dengan tawaran kami, anda hanya perlu menandatangani dokumen ini. Kami dari Notte Famiglia akan membantu Giglionero Famiglia selalu selama dokumen ini berlaku. Itu adalah keuntungan bagi kalian Giglionero Famiglia" Leonardo dengan senyuman aneh mengakhiri kalimat nya. Luche hanya diam memasang wajah tenang nya. Reborn di satu sisi membaca dokumen yang diberikan oleh mereka.

Mata Reborn menyipit mulut nya baru bergerak ingin berkata sebelum Luche memotong nya. "Saya sangat senang dengan tawaran anda, tapi jika begitu bagaimana dengan keuntungan bagi kalian..?" Luche menggerakkan tangan nya membuka telapak tangan lurus menuju Leonardo dan Famiglia nya. Reborn menuruni topi fedora nya sedikit tidak senang karena telah didahului oleh Luche.

"Seperti biasa teliti" puji Leonardo dengan nada senang nya.

"Sebagai seorang boss saya harus tau apa yang baik dan buruk untuk keluarga saya. Begitu juga saat menerima sekutu, saya harus memikirkan keuntungan dan kerugian yang mungkin terjadi. Kurasa anda mengetahui itu juga bukan,,. Mr. Leonardo..?" Luche tersenyum menyembunyikan keresahan nya. Tapi, sangat disayangkan Leonardo sudah mengetahui nya akan seperti ini. Dan menyiapkan sesuatu jika hal yang tidak sesuai dengan rencana nya terjadi.

"Kami hanya butuh satu permintaan dan permintaan itu harus kalian, Giglionero Famiglio, tepati" Leonardo menatap sekilas raut wajah Luche. "Dan kuperkirakan anda sendiri sudah mengetahui apa yang kami ingin kan, bukan begitu Luche..?" Arcobaleno menatap kearah Luche. Menghela nafas nya ia menganggukan kepala nya, _ **Pacifier Arcobaleno.  
**_

Kali ini para arcobaleno menahan dengan sepenuh energi mereka untuk mempertanyakan apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda didepan nya. Reborn hanya mengangkat satu alis sekaligus melirik wajah Luche dari ekor matanya. Tatapan tenang menyembunyikan keresahan nya akan tetapi Reborn sangat ahli membaca pikiran seseorang dari raut eajah seseorang dan Luche sendiri yang selalu ia perhatikan akan lah sangay mudah melihat keredahan di mata itu. "Jika, memang yang anda ingin kan sama dengan yang saya pikirkan maka saya tidak akan menandatangi kontrak tersebut apa pun yang terjadi" Luche memperlihatkan mata nya yang sudah penuh dengan tekad nya. Leonardo sedikit kesal hanya saja tidak memperlihatkan nya didepan musuh nya sekarang. Dan dia sendiri harus sabar jika ingin harapan nya terkabul.

"Kau benar benar yakin, Luche-san..? Apa kau tidak akan berpikir ulang setelah melihat video ini" tangan nya memegang remot hitam dan menekan satu tombol yang tidak dapat Luche lihat dengan jelas. Sebuah gambar muncul di belakang Leonardo yang menyeringai licik. Gambar dibelakng nya bukan foto melainkan video, video seorang anak kecil yang hampir mirip dengan Luche, mini Luche dilayar itu. Besi hitam yang terlihat mulai mengkarat terikat di pergelangan tangan gadis itu wajah nya yang dihiasi bekas air mata, mata nya lembab merah karena menangis. Di pergelangan kaki nya juga sama terikat besi hitam berkarat suara tangisan terdengar.

Arcobaleno tidak tahan melihat itu ingin segera membunuh lelaki licik dihadapan mereka saat itu juga, tapi mereka menyadari senyum kecil Luche menandakan ia tau semua ini akan terjadi. Luche dilain sisi sedikit bingung karena yang seharus nya berada disana bukan lah Yuni,

* * *

Yahoo,,.. apa kabar semua nya ..? udah berapa lama ngak update ya satu bulan nyampr ngak..? Dan author akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan cerita ini disela sela waktu mau tidur.

Untuk cerita yang satu lagii The Truth of We Are, update nya masih agak lama ya..

Author selalu berterimakasih yang udaj mau Review, Fav atau Follow, karena itu semua adalah penyemagat buat lanjutin cerita ini.

Selamat Malam, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter berikut nya


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE(READ!)

Untuk para pembaca..

Ani tidak akan menghapus FF ini dikarenakan dua orang pembaca.

Ani senang banget saat melihat review mereka.

Namun Ani juga tidak dapat melanjutkan FF ini, maaf.

Salam

Aniver


End file.
